


Daddy is the New Title

by gdesertsand



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Child Abuse, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, Gore, Insanity, Minor Violence, Psychological Torture, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shanks asked Trafalgar Law to take care of his kids but after an accident the young doctor decided to adopt the children. Law should have seen that everything will not go as smoothly as planned and being a father of three suddenly is very new to him. To make matters worse, his dark past started to catch up on him and his dark side started to make himself known again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disaster

**Chapter 1: Disaster**

Trafalgar Law, one of the most renowned doctors in New World City, was drinking his morning coffee with contentment. After the months of hectic schedule in the hospital a few nice day off would be really nice. As long as his friends would not interrupt this fine mornings of his everything will be fine.

Why is that?

Well... whenever his friends knew that he had a day off they would come barging into his house asking to go out with them or just pissed the hell out of him.

One of the people that irritate him the most was his best friend and enemy, Eustass Kidd. He did not know if he was in his right mind when he befriends the man. Aside that he was helpful since the red hair was filthy rich just by owning a huge steel company, everything about Eustass Kidd screamed trouble. How did they meet? Well it was those times in their college days. Law understands that he could finish his studies in medicine in a short amount of time since he was a genius and he was proud of it. The only thing that he could not understand at that time was, why Kidd was in the same year as his when they were in the same age? Yeah Law skipped a few years but Kidd? Surely money talked for the guy. That thought in his mind Law and Kidd were always at each other's throat.

Everything changed when Kidd was very drunk and Law was forced to drive him home because the red haired friend's, Killer, was drunk also and already went to dreamland. Law was sure that he saw the sign turned green so it was the other bastard driver's fault when came out of nowhere and hit his car. The next thing he knew was that he was in a hospital and was out for a month. There he saw Eustass Kidd beside his bed, sitting on a chair and asleep. He discovered that Kidd took care of him for the days he was unconscious. It turns out Law received the most damage while Kidd got out with a missing arm and was replaced by a prosthetic. It kind of looks like now of what you call automail in the anime 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. This event opened up a new door in Law's mind and he discovered that despite from Kidd's look the man was really intelligent.

Now back to the present, yes, he would appreciate it if no one will disturb him today. With this in mind he went back to bed not minding that he was wearing his favorite yellow and black shirt with a hood and pants that has dots designs that was supposed to be for outdoor activities. Earlier he wanted to go out but the thought of someone he knew might see him completely made him to erase that on his list. Sleep was the best thing to do right now.

Yeah, sleep sounds good.

So he closed his eyes and prepared to be brought in a peaceful slumber…

_Ding dong!_

Law's eyes snapped open at the sound of the doorbell. His luck really sucks at times. No, most of the times actually. So what else to do?

Ignore them.

 _Ding dong!_  

Ignore them.

They will grow tired and think that he is not at home.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Di-_

Finally…they went away.

 _Click!_  

Law immediately sat down on his bed as he heard the clicking of key in his door. It can't be… the only person who has enough guts (and talent) to have a duplicate of his house key was…

"Lawsy~ I'm home~" cheered of a man's overly joyful voice was heard throughout his house.

Great, another red hair that he did not want to meet.

Heaving a sigh and knowing that he could not escape this situation Law went out of his bedroom just to make sure that man would not ransack his fridge…or his wine collection.

"What is it, Shanks-sensei-ya?" from his tone even the deaf might read his grumpy mood as he descended the stairs.

Shanks was Law's professor during college in World History but the man quit being a teacher after Law graduated and now he was working as a crime scene investigator. The man loves adventure even though said adventures was definitely dangerous.

"Lawsy! Good morning! And how many times will I tell you stop calling me 'sensei'?" Shanks said with a pout.

"Old habits die hard." Was all Law said as he took the last steps to meet the man.

That is until he saw three kids around Shanks. He hoped what he was thinking was just a figment of his imagination, "Uh…who are they?" he pointed at the children.

"Oh! They are my kids! Sabo, Ace and Luffy!" he said proudly as he pointed at his children.

The one named Ace was glaring daggers at him.

The Sabo kid was waving at him with a smile.

Luffy just stared at him with pure curiosity.

"Congratulations, I didn't know you have a wife." Law commented with a mock enthusiasm.

"A wife?" Shanks stared at him like Law told him he had an interest in crossdressing, "No! I adopted them."

"Huh?"

"I found them three years ago in the streets and adopted them." Shanks explained as he ruffled Luffy's hair and the kid giggled at the show of affection. "Ace and Sabo are both ten years old now while Luffy is seven."

"Pleasure to meet you." Law said to the children, "I'm sorry but why are you introducing them to me?"

"Well…" Shanks smiled at him sheepishly, "I heard you have a day off for three days."

"Where did you hear it?" Law narrowed his eyes. Knowing Shanks he probably-

"Er…I hack in your hospital's computer system?"

-did it in an illegal way. Damn the guy serves the government but he was acting like a rebellious teenager by doing illegal things. Except drugs and human slavery or anything that is inhumane.

"Great," Law muttered, he was really considering if kicking his former professor outside his house right now would be worth doing, "So what now?" Law  _really_ hoped that what he was thinking was not the thing that would escaped Shanks' mouth.

"I'm going to be out of town for three days and no one will be left to take care of the kids." when did _Shanks_ , of all people, learned how to use the puppy eyes technique? _  
_

"I told you dad, Sabo and I can take care of ourselves and we can take care of Luffy also. It's only three days after all." Ace tried to argue with his father. It looked like he does not want to stay with Law and the doctor agreed with him full heartedly on him on that one.

"That's right dad! Besides he looks creepy!" and to make a point further Sabo pointed his little finger towards Law.

The nerve of that brat… if only he did not want to be stuck up with them he would scare them until they lost all the blood inside their veins.

"Now, now, Ace, Sabo, you both know that I don't want you guys alone in the house."

"Then why didn't you call Makino!" Ace complained.

"Makino-chan is sick." Shanks answered with patience. If Law was in his place right now he would have already throw the child in the ocean. See? This was the reason why Law didn't apply as a pediatrician.

"Then how about Ben-san?" the blond one asked.

"Ben is in a business trip."

Watching the scene Law decided to lean on the wall and yawn a little. He didn't notice that the youngest approached and stared at him with curious eyes.

"I like the drawings on your arms." Luffy suddenly said that gained the attention of everyone.

"…the drawings…on my arms?" Law asked the child. Okay…this was a very awkward scene for him.

"Yes! It looks so cool! Though I don't know the word written on your fingers." Luffy pouted a little at this.

"Uh…" Law did not know how to respond to that. Should he answer? Wait, was he supposed to explain the word to the child. After all, his tattoo is DEATH and he has enough rationality that Shanks would be angry at him if he would tell the child the definition of the word.

"Dahahaha! It looks like it is settled then!" Shanks cheered.

"Luffy!" Both older brothers shouted at the younger.

"What? I like this guy." Luffy said back to his brothers and it earned with a bump on his head as Ace hit him with too much force.

"Idiot! Shanks wants us to stay with that creepy guy!" Ace started to blame the stupidity of his younger brother.

"That hurts Ace!" Was the kid angry at being punched or crying from the pain

Great, now Law will be stuck with three brats for three days. Luck wherever you are you will be dissected into tiny pieces.

"Ace, don't hurt Luffy too much!" the kid named Sabo reprimanded as he pulled the youngest towards him for protection against their fuming older brother.

"But Sabo, now we are stuck with Mr. Creepy Guy!" Ace voiced his complaint.

"It is just for three days, Ace." Sabo reasoned out.

"Whatever." Ace said as he took hold of Luffy's hand, "You," he pointed at Law, "Don't touch my brothers."

The nerve of this child… he just indirectly accused Law of being a pedophile.

"Where we will be sleeping?" Sabo asked Shanks.

"Hmm…if I remember correctly Law has a spare room for patients." He thought for a moment, "Can it be used for the mean time?" he directed the question at Law.

"If they do not hate the scent of disinfectants and alcohol then it's fine." Law answered. Which he was sure the kids hate the said scents. Of course! Every kid hates the smell of hospital!

"Eh?" Shanks was dumbfounded for a moment. That will be a problem. Luffy hates the scent of alcohol while Ace and Sabo hates to be reminded of having to stay in a hospital. Even though the house of the doctor is not a hospital that room could be called an extension of the surgeon’s workplace.

"Fine, you owe me one Shanks-ya," Law said as he saw the puppy dog eyes again of his former world history teacher, "They can sleep in my room. I will sleep in the living room."

"Thanks!" Shanks exclaimed, "All right you three, behave while you are in here okay?"

"Hai!" Luffy answered with enthusiasm.

"Tch!" Ace was still not happy at this arrangement.

"Okay." Sabo answered in a soft tone.

"Wait," Law tried to get the attention of the red hair, "You are dropping them off now?"

"Of course! All their stuffs are in the bag and..oh! Before I forgot." He pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card to Law, "Use this for food shopping, Luffy and Ace after all has a black hole as their stomachs, dahahaha!"

At least he has enough decency to pay for the food of his children so Law accepted it immediately. If what Shanks says was the truth then he will be a poor man after three days if he would use his own money.

"Okay bye!" then he ran off before Law could utter a word.

Now he was left with the three brats.

"Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

 

As it turns out Shanks was not kidding when he said that the two kids eat a lot. Well it was true in Luffy's case, Ace was still wary of him. Good thing he learned how to cook by Sanji's teachings. The curly brow blond got tired at seeing him eating take out foods that he forced Law to memorize each recipe that he handed to the doctor. Talk about being a dictator. Still it turns out as a good thing since he could save more if he was the one doing the cooking.

Now back to the appetite thing, Luffy was indeed a black hole. Always asking food for every damn hour!

"Traffy!" Luffy called the attention of the doctor. Law introduced himself to the three and the two older brothers got his name right but Luffy can't pronounce it! Will he be stuck in the ridiculous nickname forever?

No, he would not accept that.

"Luffy-ya, my name is Trafalgar Law. Tra-fal-gar not Traffy!" he reminded the boy. He will not let himself to be stuck at the name at all!

"Oh…right…" the boy said, "Traffy!"

Damn it!

"Luffy!" Ace scolded his brother, "Stop it already!"

"But I'm hungry Ace!" Luffy complained.

"We just ate lunch an hour ago." Sabo said as he joined the conversation.

"But it was already an hour!" Luffy reasoned out.

What kind of logic was that anyway?

"Stop complaining already! You are causing trouble for everyone!" Ace said without a second thought and it hurt the boy.

It looks like Luffy wanted to cry but tried to suppress it in a pout, "O-okay."

Talk about feeling guilty. The sight of the boy was making Law to give him what he wanted. This is another thing why he hates kids. They have ways to make you feel like you are the worst criminal of the century.

"Do you want me to make pancakes as snack?" he asked them.

At the mention of food Luffy's face brightened up,

"Yes!"

"Then you need to help me." Law said to the boy. Might as well used the extra energy the kids have, "You two also."

"Why should we help?" Ace, the ever untrusting one, said with suspicion.

"There is a saying 'When you are in Rome do what the Romans do.'" Law said to the boy.

"Traffy, we are not in Rome." Luffy said as he was confused what just the older guy said.

"It was a saying Luffy," Sabo explained, "It means when you are in someone's place you got to do what they are doing also."

"Oh! I get it!"

"Good, now help me in making the pancakes." Law said as he prepared the ingredients.

"Whatever."

Ace smirk at this, he was pretty sure that Luffy will make a mess and Trafalgar would be forced to shoo them away from the kitchen and his little brother didn't disappoint him as the doctor tried to teach Luffy how to mix the ingredients with less strength. The child was practically making a shower of pancake mix!

"Mix it gently Luffy-ya, be sure that it will be smooth enough to put in the pan okay?"

"Okay, Traffy!"

"Trafalgar."

"That's what I said."

Law sighed; there was really no chance to make the kid pronounce his name right. He glanced at the other two boys who were mixing the ingredients in their own bowls.

"How about you guys?" Law approached them and peered on their bowls.

"I'm almost done!" Sabo said, who knew making pancakes was a fun thing to do to pass up time!

"I'm done…" Ace said with disappointment. This didn't go unnoticed by Law.

"What's wrong Ace-ya?"

"None of your business." Ace said as he turned away.

"You really hate me do you?" Law asked but he already knew the answer to it, "Don't worry, I'm already used to it." He said as he went to the stove to start heating the pan. He just didn't realize that he caught the attention of the kid as he continued his murmurs, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even alive."

Ace eyes widened at this. Could it be…this man and he have something in common.

"I'm done!" Sabo said.

"Me too!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay, now wait until I cook them."

"Hai!" with that the three kids went to play for a while as they wait for the pancakes.

* * *

 

"What do you think you are doing, Akagami?" cold voice echoed around the room and Shanks flinched at it. He was caught in the act by his partner again.

"Trying to see what drinks they have?" he replied as he looked at the golden eyes that gave him a silent scolding.

"We are in a crime scene and the first thing you do is to open a refrigerator?" Dracule Mihawk said in his monotone voice. Why was he stuck with an immature guy? Yes, Shanks has the knack in investigation he has a great observation abilities that can be in par with Hawkeye, name that Dracule earned in years of being in service.

"I'm investigating!" he was, really! The apartment was in a disaster who knows there might be evidence in the machine that stores food and drinks? After all the answers were usually in places where you least expected them to be.

"Then why are you holding that wine?" Mihawk stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." Shanks admitted as he returned the bottle inside the fridge, "Man! This room is a real disaster." He commented as he walked and inspected the body of the victim, "So who's the guy?"

"According to the reports his name was Buggy also known as Buggy the clown." Mihawk answered as he read the files handed to him while they were in the office. The victim was shot three times. One in the heart and two in the stomach.

"Dahahaha! I already figure out the clown part! Look how he wears that red thing on his nose!" Shanks clearly has no respect to the dead body, "But why kill him?"

"Isn't that the reason why we are here?"

"Of course!" he agreed as he started rummaging at the papers on the desk while Mihawk went to the other parts of the apartment.

After hours of looking around they found some disturbing evidences.

"He has a lot of passports which was suspicious enough and it looks like he has some illegal transactions…" Shanks muttered as he read the files, "Hawky! What did you find?"

"Enough to tell me he was involve in a large syndicate." Mihawk said, "But it seems he wants to get out of the organization and confess to the authorities."

"Why?"

"I found a case of illegal drugs underneath his drawer, a child's trick but enough to keep things like that." Mihawk then put a worn out book on the table where Shanks is, "Besides it looks like he knew he will be silenced so he gave a hint for us."

Shanks opened the book and scanned the pages. It was just a simple novel but in each page the words crocodile and flamingo were circled or highlighted whenever it appears.

"I have a feeling we have a very serious and dangerous case in here." Shanks said with his unusual seriousness, "But you do know this is not enough as evidence."

"Though it is enough to send some people to look out for them." He argued back.

"That's what I like about you Hawky!" Shanks cheered as he went out of the apartment followed by his partner

"Stop calling me in that name, Akagami." Mihawk said in a stern voice.

"Hai~ Hai~" Shanks clearly not going to do what was requested to him, "Hey, Hawky!" see? He was a very annoying person even for Mihawk's standards, "I'm going to buy some drinks and foods. Why don't you go ahead?"

"Are you sure that is a wise decision? You're going to walk alone while in a case?" yes, that's how dangerous it was because anytime the culprit might silence them investigators and erase whatever clue they have. Though Mihawk was strong, his title as the greatest swordsman was not for nothing.

"I can take care of myself." Shanks pouted and put his puppy eyes, a technique he learned from Luffy.

After looking at the pitiful look of the red hair Mihawk finally caved in,

"Fine, just don't take too long." And also that face was making his skin shiver.

"Yay!" and he run off as fast as he can.

Was Shanks a kid stuck in an adult's body?

Immature as he was, Shanks will not let an opportunity to pass if he was allowed to have fun. He believed that he must live his life without regrets. One thing he knows because he knew he could only live once. He knows what death in a very young age.

His background was not that heart wrenching. He was an orphan and never really bothered to find his real parents. He has great friends that he considered as family after all! Then when he was a qualified member of the society he decided to be a professor. There in One Piece University he met very unique students.

If he will name them it might take a whole day. One of them was Trafalgar Law, the brat had sadistic tendencies whenever dissection was involved but he made Shanks life interesting. Especially the fight between Law and Kidd was highly amusing so consider his surprised when news reached him that the two became best friends. Bonds can be made in different ways it appears. Of course he would not forget Sanji who was a great cook and Mihawk's little brother, Zoro, who has the same passion in swordsmanship.

"Thank you very much, please come again." The girl in the cashier said as Shanks paid.

This time he made sure to buy something for Mihawk because he knows the man was angry at him at running off like that. Waiting for the sign to turn green he stared at his watch. 11:45 A.M. it says. Good thing he bought a variety of lunch along with alcoholic drinks of course. He was crossing the street when he heard a loud screech and screams. The next thing he registered was pain. He felt that it was getting difficult to breathe and his heart was beating in a much slower pace than it was supposed to be. Then…nothing…

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" someone shouted in a distant.

* * *

 

Trafalgar Law was having the major headache of the year. Keeping three energetic kids turned his house in a disaster with his things littering in every room. The brats think it was fun to play pirates inside his  _house!_  His supposed short days became too long and finally it was night.

He thinks Ace wanted to make his life Hell while he was in here.

Luffy would make him tired in cooking.

Good thing Sabo was interested in books so he has no problem with that.

At last night came and the kids were finally asleep. He was about to fall asleep on the couch when he heard his phone rings,

"Great, my off days is ruined!" he exclaimed as he answered the device, "What?"

Whoever it was on the other end that person was not unfazed by Law's snappy voice,

"Is this Trafalgar Law?" the voice asked. No matter how emotionless it may sound Law could hear a hint of distress.

"Yes, it's me."

"How are you related to Akagami Shanks?" was the next question.

"A friend…I guess. Well he was my professor back in the past but since he quit I think we're just ordinary friends." He answered not liking what was happening.

"Is his kids with you?"

What?

"Look mister, what do you want? Why are you asking me about Shanks-ya's kids?"

There was a pause…

"Akagami Shanks was hit by a car and now his body is in Red Line Hospital. Doctor said he was dead on arrival."

What?

"Look you bastard, whoever you are this is not a funny joke and I will fucking tear you to pieces with a scalpel if you continue this sick humor of yours." Law threatened. It was impossible that what he just heard was the truth.

There was a sigh…a desperate one.

"I wish I'm just joking also but sadly I'm not. My name is Dracule Mihawk, his partner."

There was a pause again…

"…I'm really sorry… I was not there when it happened…" but it was not heard because the phone already slid off Law's hands as he processed the information.

Shanks…

Dead…

He just met the man this morning to drop his kids and now he was dead?

How would he tell this to the man's children?

The news that their father is…  ** _dead…_**

**_DEATH…_ **

He didn't know that there would be a time where he wished the tattoos on his fingers were not there at all.


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to break a bad news in front of the children was never an easy thing to do.

Ace woke up in the middle of the night to answer the call of nature. He silently went out off the bed in order not to wake up his brothers. Surprisingly even though the doctor is the only one living in the house the bed that he owned was enough to fit four or five people. So it was not a problem for the three of them to share in order to sleep peacefully.

Since the room was located in the second floor and the bathroom in first floor, Ace forced himself to open the door and went downstairs as he tried to fight off the sleep spell from his eyes. He yawned a bit and walked towards his destination when his eyes caught a light from the living room where the creepy doctor should be.

The said man was sitting on the couch in a hunch position. Knees pressed on his chest while his hands secured his legs in that position so that he could bury his face away from the cruel world. Ace might not see Law's expression but he knew the man was crying if the shaking of shoulders was an indication at all.

"Hey," Ace called out to get the man's attention and the respond he got was a flinched. Like Law was afraid in hearing his voice right now, "What's wrong?" he continued to ask.

Law does not know if luck really hate his very being because not an hour ago he had received the devastating news and now he had to face one of Shanks' son and explained what happened to the red hair that the kid knew as his adopted father. If this was a dream then he wanted to wake up. Face the busy life of a doctor, drink his coffee and go back to bed. Unfortunately he has a firm grasp in reality so he knew that he has to face this once and for all.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked but still not showing his face to the boy.

Ace frowned when the earlier question was not answered,

"I asked first here." He said with a superiority voice.

"I'm not obliged to answer though." Law replied.

Ace was about to start a verbal argument to prove his point but the ringing of the phone interrupted him. He saw the said device beside the doctor but the man made no move in answering it.

"Why are you not answering your phone?" he asked another question again.

Law stared at the object that seems to give him nothing but bad news right now. When he saw the same unknown number again he knew that he could not dance around the subject anymore,

"Wake up your brothers." He stated simply as he went out to ready his car.

* * *

 

"Ace, where are we going?" Sabo asked his brother as they sat inside the car of the current babysitter taking them to somewhere they don't know because Law haven't uttered a word to them since they start their journey.

"I don't know." Ace answered. When Law asked him to wake up his brothers he complied because he sensed the solemn aura of the man. It's not hard to wake up Sabo but Luffy on the other hand was a whole new lot problem because the boy was a heavy sleeper. Not in the mood to punch his little brother to return to reality he simply dragged him along. So now the youngest was sleeping on Ace's lap while Sabo was slowly dripping back to dream land by leaning some of his weight on the window.

Law does not know whether he was doing was the right thing or the complete opposite. Either way the kids need to know this sooner than later. No matter how painful it may be.

Shanks had been nothing but a good friend to him. He may not admit it but he really respected the man in every way. Law was also adopted so he knew the life of being an orphan in the first place but unlike him Shanks never had someone he could consider as a parent figure. Some people with this background will always end up as the trash of the society but the red haired proved them wrong. With the smile that could approach any danger and say hello to it, Shanks live a life where he will not regret anything.

_Lived a life where he did not regret anything_

The voice echoed from the back of his mind and Law tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

' _You've got to calm down Law'_  he thought to himself,  _'You need to go to the hospital with the children and face the horrible news'_  as bitter as it sounds that was the very thing he must do.

Going to the Red Line Hospital was a two hours drive so when they arrived the three children were asleep again. Tonight it seems like he was the angel of nightmare for the kids.

"Come on, wake up already." Law muttered as he shook Sabo and Ace by their shoulders. After a while the two finally opened their eyes and saw that they were at a hospital.

"What?" Ace asked in annoyance, "Someone call you for duty and you woke us up for that?" he was completely angry that the doctor brought them in what he thought as Law's workplace. Surely he could left them in his house, that way they could have a good night sleep and wake with sunshine tomorrow.

"No," Law contradicted as he shook Luffy this time.

"W-what?" Luffy asked still induced in a sleep spell, "It's not breakfast yet…" he mumbled as he snuggled more.

"Luffy-ya, wake up please." Law pleaded and at that solemn tone Luffy snapped his eyes open.

"What's wrong Traffy!? Are you hurt?" he panicked as he realized that the man who played and cooked for him earlier was wearing a sad face now.

"No… but I need you guys to come with me." Without waiting for a reply he motioned for the boys to get out of the car and followed him inside.

Curiously the boys wondered why Law didn't bother to ask the nurses. Surely if he was here then he was supposed to know where he was needed right? But Ace and Sabo went into a conclusion that the doctor already received a message on what he was supposed to do when he got here. That statement though was completely erased when they saw that they were approaching the morgue and another thing that left them confused was that Dracule Mihawk, their uncle by Shanks' words, was sitting on the ground and facing the floor with an expression they never saw on Mihawk's face ever.

"Hawky!" It was Luffy who called the man first and Mihawk immediately looked up only to see the three kids of his now deceased friend.

"Luffy? What are you guys doing in here?"

"Dr. Trafalgar brought us here." Sabo answered as he and Ace approached their uncle, "How about you, Uncle Mihawk?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with Shanks?" Ace asked also.

Oh, how ironic that question was. He of all people should have known that he should not let Akagami to wander on his own but then he did the opposite and what happened?

A complete tragedy.

"Hey!" Luffy gathered the attention of everyone as he picked up the object lying beside Mihawk, "This is daddy's hat!" he declared, "But where is daddy?" he stared at Mihawk for answers.

But Mihawk didn't utter a word and instead looked down again on the floor. Luffy then gazed at Traffy but the man didn't meet his eyes…

The kids do not like such treatments.

"Where is Shanks?" Ace demanded for an answer.

Sighing was the only thing Law could do as he realized that the kids should received an answer.

"Do you guys know what a morgue is?" he started the conversation and the children looked up at him then shook their heads, as expected. After all they really should not know that such place exist at their age right now. But this was not the time for him to not tell them the harsh reality.

"It is a place where they put patients who are already dead." He continued.

"What is 'dead'?" Luffy asked then.

Oh…the pain of innocence.

Mihawk closed his eyes as he think of a light way to explain it to the children.

"It means that people went to sleep without ever waking up, Luffy."

"Oh…" Luffy muttered as he tried to process the information, "So?"

"Shanks is inside right now." Law said as he pointed at the entrance of the morgue.

"So daddy is sleeping?" Luffy asked.

But Ace and Sabo completely got the message,

Ace might look like an idiot but he has an ability to quickly grasp what was happening around him.

Sabo was a smart kid and knows things that a typical ten year old should not.

"You're kidding right?" Sabo said as he backed away and ran for the door and pounded it with his tiny hands, "Dad! Dad! This is not a funny joke!" he screamed as he tried to get answers from his father. Ace followed next,

"That's right! Dad this is not funny! I don't know how you got Uncle Mihawk to get along with you but this is not funny at all!" Ace demanded as he mimic Sabo's actions.

Luffy, still confused at what was happening, copied his brothers, "Daddy! Wake up!" though nothing but silence answered them.

Mihawk and Law shut their eyes as they heard the desperate cries of the children. The doctor tried his best to not let his tears fall down as he kneel on the floor and pull the children away from the now abused door,

"Stop it…" Law muttered as he pressed their backs on his chest, "Shanks-ya is dead…"

"You're lying!" Ace argued.

"It's true Ace." Mihawk confirmed.

"No! You've got to be lying!" Sabo was the one who contradicted him.

"Yeah! Daddy always wake up whenever we call for him!" Luffy added, "So he is supposed to wake up now!" he took a deep breath before shouting again, "DADDY! WAKE UP!"

Law and Mihawk let the children scream their lungs out until they got tired and nothing but small whimpers left their mouth.

"Akagami was hit by a car," Mihawk started as the boys mellowed a little, "the doctors did not have a chance to save him at all."

There was a moment of silence as Law released the three from his grip.

But then Ace decided to shatter the silence,

"Where were you?" Ace asked in a whisper, "Where were you!" he look up at the man that was supposed to stick by his father's side, "Aren't you supposed to protect him!" he shouted. He is clearly blaming the man right now.

"I'm sorry…" was the only thing Mihawk said to them right now, "I'm really sorry…"

"How could you let this happen!?" Sabo cried

"I'm sorry…"

"Ace, Sabo, it is not his fault. It was an accident." Law tried to make sense to them.

Luffy on the other hand was slowly realizing what was happening. Shanks was dead and dead means never waking up. So…does this mean Shanks left them? Daddy went away just what mommy did to him? The information was painful now that he could understand it. He clutched the strawhat against his chest. This hat was the most treasured thing his daddy has.

But daddy was not here anymore.

As these thoughts managed a full entry in his mind he only did the thing he knew to do.

Cry his heart out.

And when Luffy cry it sends anyone into guilt mode as if they were the reason why those droplets of pain fall down from the child's eyes. Tears for lost, tears of sadness, tears of being left alone…

Law closed his eyes as he let the other two kids to calm the youngest. Even when Ace and Sabo was still distressed they don't like to see or hear Luffy's cries. They promised Shanks after all that they will make sure their cute and innocent little brother would always be happy.

Now the problem for the doctor was what he should do from now on?

* * *

 

Eustass Kidd was known as the owner of one of the largest and most successful steel company in the Grand Line and it was all thanks to the wealth he was bestowed upon by his parents. Now most of the people viewed him as a heartless monster because of his attitude and way of talking to people. While the monster part may be true partially the heartless part was not.

Kidd treasures the threads of bonds. That was something very rare to find in his life. People only come near him for his money so he rarely trust anyone in first glance.

His best friend and right hand man was Killer. They knew each other since they were children and the blond proved to him several times that the one he had as a friend was not Eustass Kidd, the son of the richest family, but just Kidd. Ever since then they watched each other's back every time.

The second person who earned his unbreakable trust (and slight overprotective instinct) was the man named Trafalgar Law.

They met in college in the worst scenario Kidd could think of. The moment their eyes landed to one another their blood instantly boiled and irritation filled their whole mind that they started fighting out of nothing. That was the mark that his college days didn't go as quietly as he could. Trafalgar always aimed to slash his throat figuratively and literally since the insomniac carries his favorite scalpel and who knows where he was hiding it. Even now in the present he brings that sharp object wherever he goes. How he managed to enter malls and other public buildings, no one knows the answer. Hell, maybe Trafalgar didn't go there in the first place and have Sachi or Penguin does his shopping's.

Though as irritating the man could be Kidd found out that his school life might be boring when Law was not around. When the doctor was around he always tug to Eustass' instinct to prove himself better. Something that even Killer could not do and imagine the surprise of the blond when he found the red hair studying on his own accord and not being forced to sit down and read thick books for hours.

Then the relationship shifted from enemies to friends.

The night where they partied because Sanji, a mutual friend of Law and Kidd, won one of the cooking competition in East Blue everyone got heavily drunk except for the doctor since Trafalgar hates drinking alcohol saying that it will only made his sadistic sides more unstable.

That night also Kidd needed to go home but too drunk to drive and Killer already passed out so Sanji, in drunken state, suggested that Law should drive for Kidd to go back to his place. Reluctantly the raven haired agreed.

The next thing Eustass realized was that he was thrown outside the car and the thing was wreck in havoc while its driver was unconscious and blood was everywhere. Law pushed him outside to avoid the impact without thinking obviously. Kidd practically called everyone and shouted at the people who was supposed in the party and he get them to sober up immediately. He even shouted at the medics for taking too long in getting a patient on the verge of dying. All the time the red hair didn't realized that his arm has received damage also.

So Kidd got his prosthetic arm from that incident while Law was stuck in a coma for a month.

How marvelous things could be?

The days that Trafalgar was unconscious Kidd dutifully stayed by his side and he found out that the man lived alone on his own. No one is there for Law at all in times like this and somehow….somehow in some way it made Kidd to understand something. What is that he still does not.

So when Law woke up from his long slumber, Kidd swore to himself that this thing will never happen again so without asking the doctor got on the red hair's lists of people that should be and must be protect with his own life.

And now he is on his way to North Blue to visit the doctor that has psychopathic tendency sometimes.

At first his main reason is just to piss Trafalgar on his day off but Kidd decided to give the first day to the man. He knew how stress can affect the insomniac when it build up in his body. So today is the day to drag Law out and enjoy the normality of life.

That is if the said man pick up his phone hours ago.

As much as Kidd wanted to surprise Law he valued his life dearly. Scaring the doctor is equal to being slice to pieces with the scalpel. Calling beforehand has become a habit after he experienced the said impulse of Law personally. Good thing it was his prosthetic arm that had been slashed that day.

He already called twenty times but no one is picking up so he thought that Law collapsed again due to fatigue. It happened once and Kidd screamed when he thought he saw a decaying body when he opened the door. A passed out Trafalgar is not an appeasing scene at all. He looks like death himself.

Now that he already went to a halt in one of the houses in Heart street, Kidd turned off the engine and directly went to the doorbell. He ringed it ten times but no one answered.

"Oi, Trafalgar!" Kidd shouted, "Are you there?!"

No one answered him.

"You bastard, I swear if you will not answer me and open this door I will break it into pieces!"

Again silence met him.

"You asked for it." Kidd muttered, he was about to kick the door when a voice made him jump out of his skin.

"What the hell are you doing in someone else front door, Eustass-ya?"

Kidd whipped his head around you could almost hear a snapping sound and stared directly a very angry and very worn out Trafalgar Law.

"Shit! I thought something happened to you!" Kidd explained immediately as he sensed the murderous aura of Law, "You won't pick up your phone even after I call you twenty times!"

Law raised an eyebrow at this but he paid no mind to it as he went to the door and opened it. He didn't need to invite Kidd because the man let himself in like he owned the damn house.

"I didn't have my phone with me." Law answered simply while he make some coffee.

Which raised a lot of question in Eustass' mind,

"You," he started, " 'The Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law, forgot your own phone?"

Why is it sounds very disturbing? That is because Law never and it really means never forgot his phone. He even brought his own charger and two spare batteries in case it run out and there is no outlet to charge. Him, forgetting about it something really must have happened.

"I was in Red Line Hospital last night." Trafalgar said as he took a sip of his coffee while Kidd poured some for himself.

"Why?"

There was a minute of silence and Kidd noted the solemn expression of Law. This is the first time he saw a genuine sadness in the man's eyes and Kidd thought that the next words he will hear will not be pleasant at all.

"Do you remember Shanks-ya?" Law started again,

"Akagami Shanks?" Kidd asked and when he received a nod he continued, "Yeah, he was our World History professor back in the past, why?"

"Yesterday he brought his kids to me since he will be out of town for three days." Law explained.

"He had a wife?" Kidd asked in disbelief. That is because for all the time he knew Shanks he saw that the man has firm hold of not getting married.

"Sadly no, he adopted them."

Oh…that explains it.

"Then?"

"He was caught up in an accident last night and…" Law was trying to held back his tears but at last he can't anymore and he let the small droplets fall on his face, "They said he was dead on arrival when the ambulance finally got in the hospital…"

Shit, now that really explains everything. Kidd knew how Trafalgar looked up and respect the man. Shanks is like a second father to all of them who never knew the feeling of having a family. Hearing that his father figure is dead is like being run over by a train.

Wait… as much as Kidd wanted to lament about this something entered his mind. So he asked.

"Wait, I don't want to sound like a jerk in here but what about the kids?"

Law took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm going to adopt them."

p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! To those who already read this in FF.net I just like to say that, this version will take another turn for the next chapters. (especially now that Law's past and revenge path in manga was over)  
> That's all! (^_^)


	3. It's Hard to be Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law made a decision and no one can stop him. It was just a matter of patience though.

**Chapter 3: It's Hard to be Accepted**

 

The moment Law said those words with finality there was nothing else that Kidd could do but to stare like an idiot in front of his friend.

Did he hear him right? The doctor was going to adopt three kids? Law could not even stand the presence of a baby without ripping something. That's how much the insomniac hates children. Mostly, that was because they were whiny and always cries. Another one was that he hates puppy eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kidd raised his right eyebrow to show the other that if he was joking right now he better stop because it was not funny at all.

"Are you deaf, Eustass-ya?" Law replied in irritation. Really? He does not know if pouring his heart out towards Kidd was a good thing or bad.

"It's just…" Kidd took his time in drinking his coffee to retain some of his brain cells, "Why all of a sudden? Surely someone closed to Akagami-sensei can take care of them."

"I thought you said you were trying not to be a jerk right now?"

Oops…

He touched the wrong nerve it seems.

"I am," Kidd said as he frowned a little, "I'm just trying to be rational."

Law took a seat on the counter as he emptied his cup. Of all the times Kidd tried to be rational why was it always about a topic where he was really sensitive? Sometimes he hated that part of the red head.

"Then don't be. You are much of an asshole when you're based on reasons than not."

"Hey!" obviously the other will protest at the comment.

"Of course, a lot of people are trying to take care of the kids." Law answered the earlier question.

It's true, Shanks has so many friends you will start to think that the whole city was his friends.

Well, too bad now. It seemed like that theory was disproved hours ago or better yet, yesterday. But the deceased redhead had enough buddies to run his own pirate crew. The green haired girl that the kids call as Makino was volunteering also. But Law would not have any of it.

Shanks left the kids to him and it was his responsibility to take care of them. Even if he would go against the world he would adopt the trio.

"You know," Eustass broke his inner monologue, "If you are doing it out of your so called 'responsibility' then nothing will come out of it."

Law lifted his head and stared at his friend. Wait, when did he even started to look on the ground? Oh…right, when he was contemplating about the 'adopting' thing.

"What do you mean?" what the hell did Eustass know about this stuff?

"The kids are devastated at their lost," he started to explain, "they will think you are trying to replace their 'father' if you will act like that."

"I'm not-" but Law didn't finished as Kidd raised his hand. A sign that he was not yet finished talking.

"Children hate it when adults look at them with pity. What they need is pure love."

Pure love…somehow Kidd thought that something inside broke down a little when he said such gushy things.

Law was surprised at what he had heard. He didn't even conceal it as he let his jaw drop a few centimeters. Was he dreaming right now? He must be! Kidd never, ever, ever talked like that! The only thing that they could get along together was being the sadistic ones.

"You," he pointed at the red hair that was pouring another cup of coffee, "Who the hell are you."

That statement made Kidd to whip his head towards the doctor and with such bad luck the hot liquid pour down on his hand causing him to drop the glass,

"What the hell Trafalgar! I'm trying to be a good friend in here and you accused me of being an impostor!"

Law sighed in relief, "Good you're still Eustass-ya. I thought you were replaced by someone who went to the temple to reach Nirvana."

"Shut up you bastard! Why do you always think I'm the insensitive one?!"

"Because you are!"

"Creepy eyes bastard!"

"Wanna be gothic gay!"

"Wha—take that back you shit! I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are! You wear makeup and paint your nails!"

"Does not mean I'm gay! If someone looks like that that would be you because of your sultry eyes!"

"You—wait, did you just implied that I'm hot?" Law smirk when he caught the earlier remarks

"You wish!" Kidd shouted as he washed his hands by the sink.

"I think we go back to the whole 'you are gay' topic." Law continued to taunt the redhead but he was brought back to his situation right now.

The doctor still feels a little weary but not that depressed anymore, he stared back at Kidd and saw that his friend was already picking up the broken shards while cursing under his breath. Law's lips quivered and without warning he started laughing out loud causing the other to look up.

Oh boy…

Trafalgar finally went insane… well, he was already insane in the first place but Kidd did not need an upgraded version. That would be disastrous.

"O-oi, Trafalgar! Get a grip will you?!" Kidd exclaimed as he tossed the remnants of his cup in the nearby trash bin and rush out to put both of his hands on Law's shoulders and started to shake him back and forth. Anything he would do just to bring back the doctor to reality.

Law tried to control his laughter as he sensed the panic tone of Eustass but just looking back at the red hair's face he started again his laughing fit. Eustas-ya was really amazing! Without even trying he alleviated Law's depression just by talking and throwing insults. This was one of the things that he liked from his friend, Kidd knew how to turn his moods around.

No one did that…

No one when he was trapped in a cage…

No one even when he was free from that cage…

Only Eustass Kidd has enough guts—or probably it was the red hair's idiocy—to offer his hand and let Trafalgar to see the other side of the outside world.

Of his new reality where he was not being forced to do anyone's bidding. Where he was not waiting to do another request or waiting for his master's arrival.

But…this was not the time to remember such nostalgic memories or wallow himself to self-pity. No, what he needed was a clear mind right now.

"Thanks, Eustass-ya." Law finally uttered as the laughter ceased.

At first Kidd was confused at what the doctor is thanking about but then he realized it himself. A smirk danced on his lips, so he did it again huh?

"Anything to whack your head back to reality." He replied as he patted Law's head and ruffled his hair a little.

The doctor didn't push away the hand but instead lean on it. He likes it when Eustass pats his head. As he said no one do these things to him. Not until he met his best friend. Though this happy moment was broken when a flashed of image started to show in front of Law's eyes. His dark past, where he was in a room that is covered by blood and dismembered bodies and that haunting voice he does not want to recall.

" _Good job, Law. You really impressed me on how you torture our guests."_

"I'm going to be sick!" Law exclaimed as he pushed Eustass away from him and headed directly to the sink. There he started to empty his bile that, right now, only contains his earlier cup of coffee.

Kidd didn't waste a second as he saw the signs. Immediately when Trafalgar started vomiting he went to fetch a glass of water from the fridge and walked towards his friend. He stopped beside him and started rubbing his back. When the red hair could only hear a few shuddering breaths he handed the glass.

"Drink," was the word he uttered as Law gratefully accepted it. When it was finally empty Eustass spoke again, "You know, your flashbacks is occurring much more than in the past. Care to explain to me now what it is all about?"

Law just shook his head furiously and Eustass sighed, "Fine, fine. If you don't want to talk about it then don't, but how will you manage yourself if you had another one when the kids are here?"

This time Law didn't reply. As much as he trusts Eustass-ya he can't just tell him his past. He feared that his friend will not be there by his side when that happens. No, he does not need to know. No one needs to know about it.

Trafalgar Law, the murderer, was long ago dead when that  _man_  died.

* * *

 

The funeral was full of people lamenting for their lost of a certain loudmouth, alcoholic and happy-go-lucky red haired. Some are crying openly while others are trying to hold back their tears. Right now Mihawk, for the first time, does not know what to do. He just sat there in one of the chairs staring at the ground as memories flowed before his eyes.

" _Dracule Mihawk." Sengoku, chief of the CSI department, summoned the stoic hawk eye one fine morning._

" _What is it, sir?" Mihawk replied with seriousness._

" _You're partner begged me to transfer him to another position." Sengoku sighed as he rummage on the stack of papers on his desk. When he found the file he was looking for he started flipping it from one page to another, "What did you this time?"_

_Mihawk scoffed a little. That man was a coward, no wonder he asked Sengoku to resigned him as the golden eyed man's partner._

" _Well, I guess I can't do anything about it anymore. Good thing someone applied for the job."_

_With that Mihawk raised an eyebrow. That's new, no one volunteered to be his partner and out of the blue someone is willing to do it? It's either this guy is strong or an idiot. He's betting on the latter._

" _Your new partner will be here any moment. His name is-" but the sentence was not finished as the door of the office suddenly slammed open._

" _GOOD MORNING!" the man with red hair and three scars on his face exclaimed with no care in the world, "Old man Sengoku it's good to see you again!" the man shouted again as he walked towards the chief's table._

" _Damn it Akagami! How many times will I tell you to knock first?!" the chief reprimanded as he saw the stupid grin on the man's face, this man will drive him insane sooner or later._

" _Minor details!" the red haired man laughed at the protest but then he sensed another presence in the room and stared at the source of it. Then his huge smile was plastered on his face again, "You must be Dracule Mihawk!"_

_Mihawk, inside, is very surprised at the outcomes of things. First, no one can speak like that to Sengoku because the man was well respected. Second, no living thing has ever been happy in seeing him. But this man just entered the room without a care._

" _Indeed." Mihawk answered. Who is this man?_

" _My name is Akagami Shanks!" the red haired introduced himself as he raised his hand in a form of handshake but Mihawk didn't move to accept it. Seeing that the man will not shake his hands Shanks decided to walk beside him and pat him on the back, "Nice to meet you to! From now on I'll be your partner!"_

_What!_

That day was a disaster for Mihawk. Shanks was a type of guy who will not shut up no matter how many threats were given to him. He will always pester the Hawkeye to join him in drinks and party with him. He knew how to irk his partner in any ways and he knew how to make the swordsman happy.

Shanks was his first and probably last best friend he ever had.

…but now he was gone with the wind.

Somehow Mihawk thought that it was his own fault that this happened.

A glass containing a light brown liquid was shoved in front of his face. When he looked up to see to whom the hand that holds it belongs to he saw his little brother. Why he didn't saw him earlier? No one can miss his little brother with that green hair of his.

"Seems like you need something to drink." He said as he pushed the glass once more until Mihawk was forced to accept it.

"Thanks, Zoro." He murmured as he took a sip.

It's rum…

Shanks used to love this drink…

"When did you arrive?" Mihawk asked to start a conversation. He will do anything just to lift his moods for a moment.

"Just now," Zoro answered as he took a seat beside his brother, "Sanji almost made the car fly in the sky when he heard the news from Kidd. It almost made my soul to be left up there." He tried to joke but when he caught up his words he suddenly shut up. Jokes have no place right now in here.

There was a moment of silence between them…

"You know I want to say 'I'm sorry for what happened' but I doubt it will make any difference." Zoro said as he stood up, "Though there is one thing I know Shanks-sensei will tell you." He continued and glanced to Mihawk over his shoulder, "It's not your fault." With that he went away and joined Sanji from the table where drinks and foods where placed. Mihawk saw that Zoro is trying to calm the blond even though the guy is not crying at all but from the solemn expression he knew that deep inside the chef is being torn apart. Just like him right now.

Shanks was a great brother figure for Zoro and Sanji.

While for Kidd and Law the deceased red hair was like a father to them.

The doctor remained leaning on the wall from the left side of the coffin as he took a sip from his coffee. But then his moment of solitary was broken when a piece of sandwich was forced into his mouth that he had no choice but to eat it. When he made his final swallow he poured down the rest of his drink down his throat and glared daggers at the culprit.

"Damn it Eustass-ya! You know I  **hate**  bread!" he hissed at his friend who just shrugged and lean beside him.

"You need something to eat," Kidd explained, "You haven't had a solid food since this morning and it's already noon now."

"Then you could have given me something that is not bread-related!"

"That's the closest thing I could grab." Was the reason he got.

When Law could sense that Kidd was willing to do it again just to make him eat he walked near Sanji who was busying himself in preparing stuff that a chef should do.

"Hey," Law greeted and the blond looked up when his voiced was heard,

"Hey," Sanji said back, "You look worse than the last time I saw you." He added as a comment.

It was true though. The dark rings under Law's eyes were much darker than before. It was a sign that the doctor didn't have enough sleep before the accident that's why he asked for a three days off. But things didn't turn out as expected to be so the added depression just made him to lost sleep even more.

"Do you have some onigiri?" he asked instead than responding to the earlier comment.

"I do," the blond said as he grabbed a plate and put four of it, "Zoro personally asked me to make them." He handed it to the doctor.

"Thanks," Law then started taking a bite and slowly swallows the riceball, "Taste great just like before."

"Let me guess," Sanji suddenly said, "Kidd forced you to eat bread and threaten you to do it again if you will not eat anything." He smirk at this as he knew how the two works to each other. Zoro and he are like that after all.

"Yes and no," Law answered as he ate the second one, "Kidd did force me to eat bread, almost made me choke, then I felt that he was readying to do it again so I decided to come to you instead."

"You guys never change," Sanji then put some onigiri in a different plate, "I'm sorry but I need to take this to marimo." He apologized before walking away leaving Law on his own.

Swallowing the last one of his food, Law watched as Sanji approached the green haired swordsman. He expected them to have their usual verbal arguments but instead he saw Zoro picked up the plate and settled it on his lap while Sanji simply sat beside the swordsman.

Law saw that silenced settled between the two. Then Zoro started saying something while Sanji blew out the smoke he inhaled before replying. It seemed like they were having one of their 'couple understanding' moments. The doctor smiled at this.

It was not a secret that Sanji and Zoro were lovers. He already had suspicions since they were in college. On how Zoro always argued with Sanji and how the latter fumed in anger when someone insulted the swordsman. At first the two thought that it was a deep understanding between best friends but then all it took was a Zoro beaten almost to death by someone named 'Kuma' for Sanji to realized that what he was feeling was love and not friendship.

Law could still remember the pitiful state of Sanji when he stormed in the hospital after hearing what happened to Zoro. It took every ounce of patience from Kidd and Law to calm the blond. They did it but what replaced the anger was self-loathing. Sanji kept mumbling that day the he should had known something like that was going to happen. That he should have stayed with Zoro until everything was solved. It was all thanks by a miracle that the marimo made it out alive. If not Law did not know what will happen to his blond friend. Sanji, in that state, might had committed suicide. After that confession was made and now they were living together in East Blue, sometimes Sanji and Zoro visit Law during holidays in New World City. He did not why Kidd was always there first in his house though during the said occasions. His redhead friend's overprotective impulses were sometimes really terrifying.

Law was about to take a sip from his cup, with newly poured coffee, when he heard a distressed shout,

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

* * *

 

Ace was still angry at the events before him. The people that gathered in their home is just adding to his frustrations.

He was sitting on one of the chairs set out in the room just in front of the coffin of their adopted father while Sabo went away to go to the table for some food. Luffy, on the other hand, locked himself in his own room.

The youngest is still in shock at Shanks' death. Luffy do not allow anyone to touch the strawhat that previously belongs to his father.

Even to his brothers.

Yes, Ace is a little bit angry at Luffy's behavior but it is understandable. Sabo and he are just too mature but it does not mean that they are not hurting also. It's just they need to be strong for their little brother. No one else can protect Luffy but them, especially now that Shanks' is not in here anymore.

Now they are back on how things were before Shanks found them.

This thought is not the only thing that irks right now.

Oh, yes. What is really making him angry is that people keep telling them that they will be the one to take care of 'Shanks' kids'.

Ace indeed knows most of them but the way they said that they will 'take care of them' it sounds like Sabo, he and Luffy will be separated.

For a very long time…

"Ace,"

The child looked up to see who was talking to him and he found their green haired babysitter, Makino. She wore a sad smile on her face before continuing her speech, "I know this is not the right time," she paused thinking on how Ace will react to her, "but I think for the mean time I will take care of Luffy. You can stay with Ben-san while Sabo can stay with Yassop-san."

What?

"It's not safe to let you kids be in here by yourselves."

Makino is trying to separate them?

"Don't worry you guys can still see each other."

Is there no one to trust anymore?

"shut up…" Ace murmured as Makino continued to speak with that sad smile of her.

"I'll make sure Luffy will eat again the way he was back then."

"shut up…"

"Yassop-san will help Sabo to get back in normal routines again."

"shut up…"

"I'm sure Ben-san will give you anything you need."

"Shut up…"

"So…" Makino lowered her head and stared on the floor, "I'm sorry but we have to separate you guys until you are old enough to take care of yourselves."

That was the last straw.

Ace stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall back and for Makino to stared back at him.

"shut up.. shut up.. shut up.. shut up.." Ace murmured.

"A-Ace what-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

That earned the attention of everyone and Ace swore that he saw the creepy doctor on the crowd staring at him.

He really hate that kind of stare. For Ace it is like everyone is pitying them.

They don't need pity from them.

"NO ONE WILL SEPARATE MY BROTHERS FROM ME!"

With that final shout he grabbed Sabo's right hand and pull him away from everyone and went straight to Luffy's room.

This will be a very big problem for Law. It seems like Ace's trust issues is getting from worse to worst. He groaned a little before speaking under his breath.

"Why is it so hard to be accepted?"

p align=p align=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I decided to post the chapters I already posted in FF but with some scenes alterations. There might be some added scenes depending on my mood. Also I would just make an alternate version of this with Cora-san and Law as the main characters.
> 
> (Why?! Why did I post this story much earlier before Law's past was revealed, Why?!)


	4. Road to Acceptance – Luffy's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past will always come to haunt him but for now Law needs to make Luffy accept the reality of death.

**Chapter 4: Road to Acceptance – Luffy's Acceptance**

 

_Death is something that will always happen to anyone or anything that has life. No one can escape from it for this life is only borrowed and anytime it could be snatched away from us. So the only thing we can do is to live with no regrets. For we are fra-_

Law shut the book he was reading. Everything that it said seems to be only nonsense to him. It was just written to make people feel that death was another thing that should be expected in life.

Which was true in some sense by the way.

The funeral was over a week ago and the kids were very hostile towards other adults around them. Especially Ace, the kid did not want anyone to get close to his brothers. Another thing that was considered a problem was that whenever the word 'adoption' is uttered Ace was getting much more dangerous than he was before.

The yellow-eyed doctor sighed under his breath. Why everything was becoming more troublesome?

"How are you feeling today, Law?" a female voiced asked.

Right now Law was currently visiting his psychiatrist as it becomes a necessity for him ever since the government took care of him.

Correction, ever since Officer Smoker took care of him.

"Not good Vivi-ya," he answered as he stretched a little on the couch where he was lying. Then he looked at the blue haired doctor who was writing something on her notepad.

"Still having flashbacks?" she asked with a motherly tone that Law grew accustomed to. Vivi was ten years older than him, still he could not help but to love that kind of voice and the soothing feeling it offered.

"Yes," he then thought that talking to Vivi on his current position was very rude but then he decided to stay on that pose. Manners never go along with him anyway.

"How often?" she asked again as she started to record their conversation for the day, after all, Law was a very special case for her as well as for the government.

"Very," then he sighed again, "Much more when Shanks-ya died."

A silence that Law grew accustomed to settle whenever the death of the red head was brought out as a topic for no one knows how to respond to it, especially when talking to someone like Law who was still classified under the 'mentally unstable' list.

Now Trafalgar Law was not that insane or that sane. If doctors in psychology will be asked then one word was fitting to his situation.

He was rescued when he was thirteen from a syndicate that was considered, at that time, as the cruelest criminal group. By the time he was found people thought that he was beyond saving. He was like a doll waiting for orders. But one person did not give up and took Law under his wing. He was also the one who hired Vivi to talk to the kid, who was at that time already in practice phase of her road as a psychiatrist. She was the second person who did not give up on Law.

That was why Law really liked those two for he was now able to get along to the flow of the society without feeling scared.

"Do you want to share to me your flashbacks?" Vivi brought back their original topic.

"About how gruesome my life back then? I already told you that a thousand times." Law pouted a little as he was asked to repeat a tale he already said ever since Vivi started talking to him, "Are you sure you're not a sadist?"

Vivi just offered a gentle smile, "If someone in here is a sadist then that would be you."

"You have a point." Law agreed.

"So?" Vivi tried to get an answer again.

This time Law's eyes looks like becoming a little dull,

" _He_  taught me how to torture people," He started narrating.

" _Law." The man called his name and he has no choice but to respond to it._

" _What is it, Doffy?" eight years old Trafalgar Law asked as the blond man lifted him up and settled the kid on his lap._

" _You like it when you learn new things right?" the man that the child only knew to call as 'Doffy' asked with a huge smile on his face._

_Thinking that Doffy will teach him something fun, Law just nodded his head with joy. If only he knew what will happen to him he might have said no._

_But Doffy always have what he wanted._

" _Then let's meet your playmate." A sadistic smile accompanied the child to the rest of their journey towards a dark cell._

_The room only has a single lamp on the ceiling and it only provided a small portion to be lit in order to see but it was enough to see the man sitting on the chair. The man's eyes and mouth was covered by a piece of cloth making Law to think if they will play hide and seek. But why cover the mouth and bound him on the chair? Another thing that the child noticed was that the room has an awful smell._

" _Doffy, I don't want to be here." Law protested as he asked the man to put him down as Doffy carried him on his arms on their way here._

" _Don't worry Law," Doffy walked towards the man and kicked the chair causing it to stumble on the floor. Law could clearly hear the noise of pain when that happened. "I'll teach how to have some **fun**_ **,** _fufufu."_

"Then  _he_  made me to slash and cut each flesh that I could reach and…" as he trailed of it looks like he was near in reliving the past. He stopped and Vivi saw that Law is no longer with her.

"Law, it's okay. You can stop now." Vivi walked towards her patient but as she put her hands on his shoulder the man shied away from her touch like a scared animal.

"No.." Law mumbled, "No, please no…" then he clutched his head with his hands like he wanted to crush it with pressure, "I can't take it… no more…" he whimpered, "Help me…"

Vivi did not know what to do. Whenever she tried to reach out when Law was in that state it only leads to a room wreck in havoc. The ingrained fear was causing him to hurt the people around him.

"Law, I'm here. Don't worry." Vivi tried to assure him and hope that it reached his ears.

It did, though in a different voice and tone.

" _Law, I'm here. Don't worry." Said in a tone that sends shivers down his spine._

"STOP!" Law screamed as he ran towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Vivi made it sure to lock the door because the last time he went out in that state of mind a bunch of teenagers in a gangster group were almost beaten to death. Plus, it almost made Vivi to give up in returning some sense to her patient. Good thing that she didn't though.

"LET ME OUT!" Law screamed as he pounded on the door with his right hand as his left hand turned the knob hoping that it will open, "DOFFY! LET ME OUT! I PROMISED I WILL BE A GOOD BOY! PLEASE LET ME OUT! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!" he screamed desperately as he continued to knock the wooden piece with too much force.

Vivi stared at the ground for a moment as tears started to form from the corners of her eyes before walking towards her table and open a drawer that contains syringe in different sizes. She then grabbed a small blue bottle just on the right side of the table and dipped the smallest needle on the liquid inside it. The panicking doctor didn't notice her approaching him as his senses was still in the past and it made things easier for Vivi to inject the solution on Law's left shoulder causing the man to slowly fall into unconsciousness. When the blue haired doctor was sure that her patient was in deep sleep she proceeded in opening the door and was not surprised to see the man who was currently responsible on her patient.

"No progress?" Smoker asked as he let himself in and carried the unconscious man on the couch and put him down there again.

"I'm sorry…" Vivi apologized while standing to where she was and didn't dare to move.

"Don't be," Smoker tried to assure her, "It's not your fault. Those bastards just made it sure that Law can never break free from his cage that easily."

"But it's been years Smoker-san!" Vivi shouted as she allowed her tears to fall down her face, "Eight years passed and he is still scared to that  _man_ even if he is not here anymore! He is willing to do anything just not to be punished!" angered was consuming her just thinking of Law back in the past, body curling on the ground asking if he had been a bad boy and if 'Doffy' will locked him up again in that dark, awful smelling room that has red sticky liquids on the floor and walls.

"And he had been with them for thirteen years," Smoker countered her statement, "Let's just be happy that Law can perform normally outside nowadays."

"Yeah and anytime he can snap again. What will you do when that happens? Lock him up like what  _he_  did to Law?"

"That's why we are here right?" Smoker looked at her with determination, "We must be here in order to prevent that from happening."

* * *

 

"Hey Kidd," Killer greeted his friend as he entered the office carrying stack of papers to be signed by the redhead. As usual he found him groaning in annoyance just seeing the amount needed to be read.

"Can't you just sign those?" Kidd suggested as Killer put the documents down his table.

"I can if I'm the boss." Killer said as he rolled his eyes and went near the windows to pull up the blinds. The room is too dark for his taste.

"Damn it Killer! Pull it down the sun is blinding me!" the redhead protested as he put his hands in front of his face to prevent the rays in reaching his eyes.

"Then why don't you turn on the lights?" not in the mood to have a verbal fight Killer obeyed his friend.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"And pretend that you are not in here? Sorry but you have work to do." With that Killer turned the lights on.

"You are a heartless friend." Kidd grumbled as he snatched a piece of paper and started reading its contents.

"Glad to be one." Killer was about to leave the room when Kidd asked him a question,

"Have you found out Trafalgar's past?"

"Not yet," the blond replied immediately, "But why the sudden interest?"

Yeah, why did Kidd want to know so badly about the past of their surgeon friend?

"He is having flashbacks much often than before," Kidd answered as he put the paper down and signing it, "I just want to know what happened to cause such reactions."

The first time Kidd witnessed the effects of flashbacks to Trafalgar it was not a good experienced at all. It was at the time of their school festival and they were locked in the storage room of the gym. It was dark and the light was not working. Good thing that Kidd's phone was with him that time and the place had some signal so he managed to text Killer. The thing that he didn't expect was that Trafalgar suddenly shivered as if in cold while in reality the room feels like in 32 degrees Celsius. Then the insomniac wrapped his arms around his body as if trying to protect himself as he frantically looked around him. When he saw that he has no way out anywhere he  _screamed_  and  _knocked_  the door so hard that it made his hands  _bleed_. Kidd sprang into action and held the abused hand so it will not be in damaged anymore but the mere contact caused Trafalgar to panic even more.

Kidd will never forget the words that Trafalgar said that day.

" _I promised I'll be a good boy…just let me out…" said in a voice of a broken child._

Killer stared at his friend for a moment before speaking, "The only thing I found is that Trafalgar Law's guardian is Officer Smoker who is now has the rank of vice-admiral in the government. They are not blood related though."

"I already know that." He even met the man in person. Kidd was still wondering how can Smoker inhale those tobaccos of his without gaining cancer in the lungs.

"Too bad that's the only thing I can get in legal way." Killer then looked to Kidd as if asking permission and he received a maniacal grin.

"Then hack into their database."

* * *

 

Trafalgar slowly got out of his dream state and blinked his blurry eyes. When did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was that Vivi was asking him about his episodes and then…nothing…

Frowning at his own memory he tried to sit up and realized that he was no longer at the clinic of his doctor but at his own bedroom which means he was back on his own house. How was that possible? Trying to suppress the headache that was slowly building up in his system he stood up and open the door to get down stairs for some coffee. But the person he found in his kitchen and smoking two tobaccos at the same time made him think to go back upstairs and sleep. That man being in here was not a good thing…most of the times.

"How are you feeling?" Smoker asked his charge as he put his tobaccos on the ashtray beside him. He then leaned a little on the table for a comfortable position.

"Fine…I guess. I mean aside from my headache right now, did you drive me back here?" Law walked forward and sat on a chair so he was looking in front of his guardian. After all he knew that this will be a long talk so why not?

"Yeah," Smoker answered as he stood up to make some coffee that Law really need so badly right now, "You had an episode at Vivi's place so she had to inject some tranquilizer on you in order to calm down."

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as he hid his face on his palms, "Did I destroy the room? Do I need to pay something?"

"No and none, you just almost destroy the door though but good thing it's still in one piece." With that answered Smoker placed the newly brewed coffee in front of the surgeon.

"Thanks, Smoker-ya." He mumbled and smelled the aroma of his favorite drink before sipping.

"I heard that you are planning to adopt Akagami's kids." Smoker narrowed his eyes at this but before he could speak again he was interrupted by a cold glare and an equally cold voice.

"I will and you can't stop me." Law answered venomously.

"Need I remind you that the reason you can't stand children was that they increase the chances of you having flashbacks?" his guardian countered not at all happy at Law's decision about having kids in his own house. That will be really dangerous for everyone.

No comeback was heard for how many minutes before Law spoke again,

"I'm trying to break free…" he whispered that Smoker almost didn't hear it, "Thanks for the coffee…" with that Law stood up and left the room.

Smoker heard the opening of the front door and closing as well as the starting of an engine. Trafalgar was going to drive somewhere. With a palm on his face Smoker groaned in annoyance,

"Damn brat. I don't know if some screws on his head are already loose." Smoker then grabbed his phone from his pocket to make a call to his trusted subordinate, "Tashigi, I want you to…"

* * *

 

The kids fall back to their usual routine after a week has passed. Though it was only the said routine, the usual behavior was not there anymore. Once every day someone will come to their home to cook for them and that's it. Ace did not like other people to stay in their home for too long. Even Makino was not allowed to stay for long hours.

Sabo was not that cheerful anymore on his studies. He was just trying his best in school in order to make his Dad proud of him.

" _Dad, hey Dad!" the blond child tried to get the attention of his father who was currently reading some documents that was difficult to understand for the nine year old child._

" _What is it, Sabo?" Shanks gave his undivided attention to one of his adopted sons as he put down his assignment on the table._

" _Look, look! I got a perfect score in our math exam!" Sabo exclaimed with joy as he showed the paper as proof of what he was saying._

" _Woah! That's great! Keep it up my boy!" Shanks shared the happiness of his son and proceeded to ruffle the blond hair, "If you're this smart then someday you might be able to help me in solving my works!"_

" _Really?! I can?" his cloud nine feeling could not be control anymore when he heard those words came out from his father's mouth._

" _Of course!" the redhead confirmed._

" _Then I will be the greatest investigator in the whole world!" Sabo declared as he jump from one feet to another._

" _Keep having big dreams Sabo!"_

Was it worth at all? Shanks was not here anymore.

Luffy was still not speaking. He remained cooped up in his room whenever they got home. The strawhat was still in his possession and allows no one to touch it. Truth be told, a gloomy Luffy has an effect to make everything sad also. No one was begging Ace and Sabo to buy some snacks whenever it was lunch in school, no one was asking the two older brothers to read some fairytale books before going to bed and no one was laughing without any care in the world.

Shock has some amazing power to render such a carefree soul speechless for this long.

Another notable thing was that Sabo and Ace was getting in more fights recently.

Which was the reason why they are in the Principal's office again.

"You two…" Principal Iceburg started, "I know you both are suffering for the lost of someone dear to you but it does not mean that violence is the answer to everything."

Iceburg knew the death of Shanks and as much as he wanted to sympathize to the kids their actions could not be tolerated anymore. Especially to the parents of the children who were beaten and left with broken bones, Sabo and Ace were becoming delinquents as time passes without a proper guardian.

"Hmp! They deserve it for ganging up against Luffy." Ace answered back as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yeah! They were bullying our little brother." Sabo added with a glare.

"Enough!" Iceburg shouted. This was always the answers he got from the past few days and his ears were bleeding for hearing the same thing all over again, "You two will stay for detention!" he declared the punishment with finality and left no room for arguments.

Not that the two notice though so obviously they will protest.

"But Luffy is waiting for us outside!" Ace argued as he hopped down from his chair and run towards the table of the principal and climb on it so they were face to face, "He can't go home alone!"

"And why is that?" Principal Iceburg raised an eyebrow. Surely Luffy was not-

"Luffy has no sense of direction," Sabo answered the question.

_Oh_

"Then surely he can wait for a few more hours."

"But-"

"No more 'but/s' Ace, you must learn how to take responsibility in your actions."

"We're not the ones who did wrong!" Surprisingly it was Sabo who were protesting now, "If we didn't do anything then Luffy will be hurt even more." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath but Iceburg still heard it.

"Then you should have called one of the teachers…or me."

"Adults can't be trusted." Ace said his opinion as he jumped away from the table and headed outside, "They are always trying to separate us."

Sabo followed his brother without a word.

* * *

 

Luffy was waiting outside the school gates. Kalifa-sensei said that he should wait for a few more hours for his brothers since they were currently being disciplined for their actions. Realizing that the reason why Ace and Sabo was getting lectured was him, Luffy's lips quivered a little as he tried to suppress the tears. He was tired of crying already.

If only Daddy is here then he knows what to do.

Daddy always smiled and lifted Luffy up high in the air.

Daddy always waited for them in front of the school's gate and treated them for some sweet snacks before going home.

Where is Daddy now? Why did they bury Daddy under the ground?

Luffy was about to clutched the strawhat on his head for some reassurance when a strong wind blows. That being happened the child was forced to close his eyes only to open it abruptly when he felt and heard that the wind stole his hat!

That stupid wind! How dare it blew his hat!

Luffy followed his hat to where the wind will land it forgetting that he was supposed to wait for his brothers.

He chased and chased until he reached the beach near their school where they usually do their paintings. It seems like the wind was mocking him because it made his hat to land on the sea far away from the shore!

Now Shanks gave him the nickname 'Anchor' for one reason.

He can't swim.

Puffing his cheeks with air frustrations Luffy tried to devised a plan on how he can retrieved the hat that belonged to his Daddy. He can't afford to lose the strawhat, Luffy decided that he will give it back to Shanks once the man finally came home again. So he must took care of it while his Daddy is not here.

But at last thinking was not Luffy's strong point at all.

Before almost giving up Luffy saw a boat and what do boats do? Float on the sea! That's it! Getting hyped at this discovery Luffy ran where the boat was and luckily it enough the roped that attached the boat to the shore was not tied but rather just hooked on a piece of wood that was nailed on the ground. So the Luffy rode the boat and unhook the rope so he can set sail.

If only Luffy didn't forgot that he can't swim in the first place then his life will not be in danger. Sadly he forgot.

* * *

 

Law did not know where he was going right now. All he knows was that he needed some fresh air since a lot of things were jumbling inside his mind and the mixture of emotions was not helping him at all. His problems were in a long list.

First, he thought that he already forgot his past sadly it's not since he was still having flashbacks.

Second, when the said flashbacks were too intense he was losing his touch in reality and forgets everything he had done while he was stuck in a world of past.

Third, he needed to put a fight to Smoker in order to allow him to adopt the three kids.

See? So many problems and those above where the top three of it.

Maybe he should go the beach near the New World Elementary School. The sea has an amazing effect in calming his mind.

Yeah, the sea sounds nice.

Finally having a destination Law drove where the said beach was and parked his car. He went out and walked near the shore but not near enough to get wet by the waves. He was not in the mood to take off his shoes. He breathed in and out heavily smelling the scent of the salty air and sighed. This was indeed relaxing.

It only lasted for a moment when his eyes caught something faraway. There was a small boat but the one that really caught his attention was the one currently riding it…

Is that Luffy?

Why is Luffy there?

Narrowing his eyes even more he saw that the kid was trying to reach out for something. Law tilted his head a little to the right to see what it was. Viola, it was the strawhat that Shanks-ya used to wear…

Wait…

If his memory serves him right he heard from the talking's of Shanks friends at the funeral that Luffy can't swim since the red hair's nickname for his youngest was 'Anchor'.

Boat…

Sea…

Anchor…

Shit! The kid has a great chance in getting himself drowned!

And fate was really cruel or just a plain sadist because when Luffy finally caught his hat and smiled in triumph he lost his balance and met the cold water of the sea. That was really a bad idea.

"Luffy!" Law shouted as he took of his shoes and swim all the way to the panicking child. If Luffy will panic so much then there was a greater chance of drowning for the oxygen was not entering his body properly.

Law swim faster and faster, the rush of adrenaline is commanding his body. One thing to accomplish and that is to save Luffy. He can't afford to lose another one that soon.

At last he managed to grab luffy on the waist but the child still continued to flail his arms on the water and made some strong splashes that hits Law's face.

"Luffy! Luffy-ya calm down!"

Hearing the familiar nickname Luffy stopped moving and looked up. He was met with the face that played with him and cooked him some yummy pancakes. It was the doctor that took care of them when Shanks went out.

"It's fine, I'm here now." Law tried to assure the boy but making people feel good out of medical terms was not his strong point. Still he tries, "No need to fear."

Luffy nodded at him.

Law heard that the youngest hadn't said a word before and after the funeral.

Is he still in shock?

Or does the kid still not believe that his father is not going back anymore?

"Well, let's get you back to land." Law said as he hoisted Luffy up on the boat but the boy started to squirm, "What?" the doctor asked impatiently. Can you blame him? The water was freezing cold on his skin! But then Luffy pointed down on the water again and Law followed it…

The strawhat…

Right…

It must have fallen when the kid was panicking earlier. And the distance grew much farther because of the waves.

"Okay," knowing that he had no choice at all he concede, "I'll get it for you so get on the boat, Luffy-ya."

Luffy stared at him with uncertain eyes but finally agreed. He got on the boat again and Law swim away in order to get the hat that belong to his deceased and former Professor.

_Kids are really strange…_  Law thought as he finally reached the hat and took a hold of it firmly so it can't get away anymore. Acquiring his objective he swim back to the little boat. He was really near when his legs gave up.

Shit…

He should have exercise once in a week to keep his body in shape.

Panic build up in him as his legs went numb. It feels like tons of metals were dragging him down and meet the darkness of the ocean floor. This is bad, this is bad…

He tried to move his arms in an attempt to at least carry his body up to the surface again. Though it looks like fate is really mocking him because the moment he reached for air he was being dragged down again. But at least he is gaining distance, the downfall is that his body is getting tired due to lack of oxygen.

But he is not afraid of losing his life.

One thing was just on his mind that time.

_Need to give this hat back to Luffy-ya…_

Having that resolve Law forced his legs to wake up. It was painful and if he could scream he would but if he will open his mouth then he will lose more air. Slowly he forced his right leg to kick the water. Pain ran up to his body and internally he winced. Then the left leg and the same thing happened. Though he does not mind as long as he can go back up.

Finally his hands felt the familiar feeling of wood and, as much strength as he could muster, forced his body to get on the boat. Successfully doing this he coughed away the pressure of water done to him.

_I hate the ocean! That's official now!_  He cried mentally.

Heaving one last sigh he opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness away. He looked to his right and saw a frightened Luffy.

He must have scared him back then.

Law forced a smile and handed the hat to the child, "Here, Luffy-ya."

Uncertain hands reached out for it. Luffy honestly didn't know how to react after the events he had witnessed. First, Traffy promised to retrieve Shanks' hat then second he saw the man being swallowed by the ocean! He was so scared that he thought Traffy will not come back at all. But the doctor stick to his promise and the strawhat was back safely.

"You know," Law tried to get the attention of the child who seemed to caught an interest in having a staring contest with the strawhat, "I don't know if I'm supposed to say this but verbal tact when it concerns feelings is not my strong point at all." He admitted as he went to a sitting position and crossed his legs Indian style. Then he tried to get Luffy to meet him in the eye by wriggling his right point finger in front of the child, "I know it still didn't register in your mind that your father will never come back at all."

Luffy's eyes widen as those words went inside his ears that he started to tremble. This didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. Still Law continued his speech,

"And I know that if you will not heal the wound sooner then it will gain infection that can't be heal anymore no matter how great a doctor is."

Luffy does not want to hear any more of what Traffy had to say. He just want to block everything around him! He was about to cover his ears when Traffy took hold of it.

"But," Law started again as he gently caress the hands that wanted to shied away from reality, "Shanks may not come back for you physically but he is still there," he smiled soflty as he got a curious glance from Luffy. Very similar to the child that he met for the first time, "You see, when people die their body ceased to move but they always stay with you."

"How?" for the first time Luffy spoke as he wanted to know what Traffy means, "How?" he repeated again his question.

"Shanks is just here," then Law gently pressed the wet shirt of Luffy just above the chest where he can feel the beating heart, "He is always with you. Death simply snatched the physical body but it can never erased the bonds that we made and memories that we created with the person who died." He then patted the raven hair and messed it up a little, "So don't think that Shanks left you alone."

Luffy now then realize what Traffy means. Since the funeral people can't explain to him what happened for they don't know how to tell to a child what death really is. They don't want to tell him how cruel and merciless it is…but is it?

Shanks is still here…

Shanks is inside him…

Shanks is watching over him…

" _Live with no regrets Luffy! The world has many things for you to see!"_

Slowly tears started to roll down his cheeks as he clutched the strawhat tighly on his chest. Law, knowing that he finally got the child to accept the truth, simply wrapped his arms around the small body and let the tiny droplets of rain fall on his shirt. It's not a problem since he was already wet from head to toe.

* * *

 

"Where are we going, Traffy?" Little Luffy asked when they finally reached the shore and the doctor hoisted him up to put him on the sandy ground. After the child pour his sorrows out he started speaking again. Law almost forgot how talkative the kid originally was.

"I know a laundry shop near here. We should go there to dry our clothes."

"Eh~" Luffy whined at the thought that he was supposed to wait for the drying, "Why not buy a new one?"

"I would," Law grumbled, "If I have the money for it, sadly I don't so you need to put up with it for a while."

"But don't you need to pay in using the drier?"

"Well that is where I'm lucky," Law answered as he led the child to walk since the shop that he was talking about was very near to the beach, "I know the owner."

It was just a ten minute walk when they halted and Luffy read the sign of the shop,

'Mermaid's Wash and Dry'

"Why mermaid?" the child asked again and Law does not know if he preferred the quiet Luffy than the talkative one. But looking down and seeing emotions flooded those black curious eyes he accepted the he should get used to the talking now because it is much better than the lifeless one.

"Don't know yet," the doctor pushed the door open and revealed an empty shop. Thank heavens that there are no people because Law did not want to mingle with others right now. The only one inside the shop was the owner.

"Ah! Nice to see you Law-chin!" a green haired woman greeted. She was wearing a black shirt that has a printed star on the middle and bears the word 'Crimin', a pink skirt that was endowed with ruffles and a silver colored three inches high heeled sandals.

"Nice to see you also, Camie-ya," Law said back as he motioned Luffy near one of the machines and grabbing some towels from the counter to cover their bodies after removing their clothes, "I'm going to use your drier for a while okay?"

"No problem Law-chin! It's been a while since you've last visit here!" Camie beamed as she helped the him in putting the clothes inside the machine that was until she was the kid beside the doctor, "How cute!" she started cooing as she pinched the cheeks of the poor defenseless child, "You didn't tell me you have a son, Law-chin!" Camie protested as she hugged the boy, "You're so cruel!"

"He's not mine," Law grumbled in annoyance, "Now let of him before he suffocates."

True to his words Luffy was slowly turning blue from the bone crushing hug that Camie let go of him immediately and started apologizing.

"My name is Camie," she started to introduce herself to the boy, "What's yours?"

"I'm Luffy!" the child stated happily as Law wrapped the towel on the kid's waist.

"Camie-ya, I'm sorry but I don't have money with me right now but I promise to pay you tomorrow.

Camie shook her head, "No need for it Law-chin, you once save my life so I think using my drier for free is not comparable to it."

"Thanks,"

No more than five minutes the clothes were finally dried and they bid goodbye to Camie with a promised from Luffy that he will come back again to play with the 'nice lady'.

"Should I take you home now?" Law asked as he opened the passenger side of his car.

"Nope! I was supposed to wait for Ace and Sabo in front of the school gates!" Luffy stated giving an idea to Law on where he was to go.

"The elementary school it is then…wait it's just another ten minute walk from here."

"It's alright, it's alright! Traffy will give me a ride!" Luffy sang saying that he did not want to walk anymore.

"Fine," Law conceded, "Surprisingly your sentenced rhymed." With that Law stopped at the elementary school and let Luffy to hop out and stand in front of the gates, "Are you sure you're okay to be alone now?"

"Hai! Ace and Sabo is about to go out anyway."

"If you say so." And Law drove away from the school when he was a good distance away Luffy looked up to the sky,

"Shanks…Daddy…I understand everything now," he grinned his carefree grin, "You will not leave us alone right?" after saying those words the wind blew again and this time Luffy made sure to hold his hat that was on his head. Then he felt hands on the said hat that seemed attempting to ruffle his hair

" _Of course not, Luffy."_

Hearing the familiar voice Luffy turned around but was only greeted by the running forms of his older brothers,

"Shishishi, you're really the best Daddy, Shanks! I wonder if Traffy can be a Daddy also."


	5. Road to Acceptance—Sabo's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is sick so Sabo went out to buy some medicine. He really do not trust Ace for that task. Ace might...no, Ace will surely attract trouble.

**Chapter 5: Road to Acceptance—Sabo's Acceptance**

 

It was just past midnight, a time where the adults take their time drowning themselves in the intoxication of alcohol. Be it for happy things or sorrowful endings, alcohol always play a major part in an adult's life. If they were weary or doubtful or simply need the courage to do what they can't do when they were sober. But all of the things that has been said, it was not the reason why Killer was still out at this time where the dawn will approached in just a few hours and he has to wake up his pathetic boss in order to make that certain red head to do the jobs that was needed to be done.

He was in his favorite place where he could drink in peace. People would not dare to cause a ruckus there for they would found themselves as a pin cushion by the owner.

Although the name still made the curious mind of Killer to asked about it,

"Neh, Paula," Killer called the attention of the owner who was cleaning the glasses just beside him from the other side of the counter, "Why is the name of your shop 'Spider's Café' if you serves alcohol at night?"

"Because," Paula started, "A certain man comes here every night even though I'm already closed. Then this man gave me an idea to have a double purpose in this shop of mine."

"Don't tell me…" Killer displays an awkward smile, "That certain man was me?"

Paula stared at him for a moment before placing the glass on the shelf, "No,"

"Then, who it is?" Curious as always he asked.

"Akagami Shanks," the answer he got as Paula made another batch of four seasons to be served to the lady, which by the way just a few seats away from Killer, who accepted it with a mumbled thanks.

"Akagami, huh…" Killer pondered as he rests his right elbow on the counter and let his cheek fall on his palm, "His death really made an impact in this city. That guy knows too many people around here."

A dark chuckle was what Killer received. So dark that it caused shivers run down his spine. He turned around and saw that the blue haired lady, who was on her twenty-fifth batch of her cocktail, staring at him as if daring to say something else.

"Akagami Shanks really made a ruckus after his death," the lady started the conversation as she stood up and went to sit beside Killer, "My patient got even worse now that he is gone."

This lady was drunk, it was painfully clear to Killer’s eyes.

But as they say people speaks truth when succumbed in the spirit of alcohol.

"Huh?" Killer raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Okay!" the lady huffed, "If you really want to know then I will tell you!" she stood up then sat next to Killer. She looked him straight in the eyes.

_Actually you are the one who started babbling out of nowhere,_  Killer thought.

"I have this patient," she slurred a bit, "His name is Trafalgar Law…"

This got the full attention of the blond, "You said Trafalgar Law?"

"Yeah!" she giggled a little, "I know his name is weird! Like who named their children 'Law', were they expecting the child to grow up wanting to fight for justice? Hah! You've got to be kidding me!"

This was a chance for Killer though so he got to make this drunk lady to focus on the matter at hand. First thing first,

"What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a psychiatrist," she answered with a playful smile but then it turned into a frown, "I'm proud of my skills for I finished several cases but I've been trying to heal Law for eight years now…"

_Strange…_ , Killer began his inner monologue,  _why would Trafalgar need to consult to a psychiatrist?_

"Why is that?" Killer tried to prolong the conversation because it looks like anytime the lady will pass out.

"You know he was found by the government when he was thirteen," she took another sip of her drink, "At the time no one thinks that Law can snap out from whatever hell he was living back then."

"What kind of hell?"

"Oh, it was just he was forced to kill, to torture and if he did not comply to those sick things then he will be locked up in a room full of corpses," a few tears escaped her eyes as she continues, "They raised him like a doll who only lives to be commanded…"

So that was what really happened to Trafalgar… so everything in the school records and family background, about a certain surgeon, was all fake. Now it all makes sense.

"Neh," the lady interrupted his inner musings, "I've been talking in here for some time but I think I haven't introduced myself," she pull out her hand as a friendly gesture, "My name is Nefertari Vivi."

At first Killer hesitates to accept it but oh well, "Nice to meet you, my name is Ki-" but before he could fully say his name Vivi suddenly throw up in front of him, "What the hell!" Killer shouted as he tried not to get any vomit on his pants since it looked like his shoes suffered already,

"Sorry…" Vivi slurred as she rest her head on the counter.

"You're only drinking four seasons! How can it make you vomit like that!" but his complaints fell on deaf ears for his companion was already asleep.

"Ara, I think adding too much tequila was too much for her." Paula then choose that moment to explain, although indirectly, what happened "As a gentleman you should accompany her for the night." She added her request.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 

"Geez, what happened to you that you got sick like this," Ace muttered as he replaced the towel on Luffy's forehead while Sabo checked for the temperature.

Yesterday when their detention was over the two older brothers rush out to meet the youngest of them. What shocked them was that Luffy greeted them with his usual vibrant smile that they haven't seen for a long time. Of course they were happy that Luffy already snapped out of his gloomy state. And as expected he demanded food from his brothers that Sabo needed to stop Ace from hitting their naïve brother and ruining the mood, although things went sour again when Luffy got a high fever in the middle of the night. Reason? Still unknown.

"A-Ace…S-Sabo…" Luffy called out as he panted heavily due to his fever, "You…h-have classes…" he took a deep breath, "Today…. right? Kalifa-sensei…will get mad…if you won't attend…" he coughed after saying this.

"Shh…" Sabo patted Luffy's head for comfort, "We already called the school. Don't force yourself to speak."

"And stop worrying about us!" Ace said in a higher tone but still mindful not to shout, "You're sick right now so stop worrying about other things!"

"Ace," Sabo narrowed his eyes and a threatening tone escaped his mouth.

"I-I mean you should rest now and let us take care of you until you're okay," Ace said hurriedly as he cowered from the dark aura of his blond brother.

Even if Ace was the oldest among them and have a temper comparable to an enraged bull, Sabo’s bad side was much scarier in comparison.

"O-okay," Luffy muttered, "Thanks, Ace and Sabo."

After saying his gratitude he immediately fell asleep. His body was telling him to rest unconsciously to fight the fever.

If only Shanks was here he knows what to do better than the two temporary little guardians of Luffy.

"Of all the times Makino-san could have an out of town job why now?"

Ace carried the basin of water in order to replace it with a new one. He was supposed to get out of the room but decided to answer the question first, "Who cares? We can take care of our own little brother." With a huff he finally left the room.

"Ace…" Sabo called out in a whisper, "How long can you think we could live without an adult by our side?"

Silence answered him. What was he supposed to expect? The one where his question directed out was not in the room anymore. Sabo sighed and decided to sit down on the bed beside Luffy. He watched the up and rise of the chest of their little patient. It's a good thing that Luffy could still easily fall asleep even under the spell of fever. It could help in lowering the temperature. He checked the thermometer he pulled out earlier and it reads 37.5 degrees Celsius. At least it's not 38 anymore but still in an alarming stage.

If the fever would spike again then, even if Sabo will have to throw Ace on a mountain, he will call for a professional help.

Actually they already know a doctor but Sabo was restraining himself in calling their previous 'babysitter' because he still respects Ace's opinions. But as mentioned before, if things went sour and Ace say no then Sabo will make sure that his brother will experience hell if Luffy suffers more due to the raven haired foolish decisions.

"Neh, Sabo…"

Hearing his name being called out he turned around to ask if Luffy needed something but stopped as he saw that his little brother was still asleep. Sleep talking no doubt about it.

"Sabo…" Luffy mumbled again, "Do you think Traffy can be a Daddy to us?"

At this all thoughts about how to torture Ace went out of the window as another track replaced it. What was Luffy talking about?

"Shanks…I think Shanks will agree…" Luffy continued his sleep talk, "Traffy…is a good guy…"

Sabo swallowed his own saliva at hearing those words. Good thing Ace left the room, if not he did not know what kind of hell will be let loose.

"Oi, Sabo."

Speak of the devil and he will come.

"What is it, Ace?" Sabo turned around with a neutral smile that made the other occupant to raise an eyebrow but dismissed it as nonsense.

"I'm going out to buy some food and medicines for Luffy," Ace declared as he put the basin on the table beside the bed.

"I'll go!" Sabo volunteered out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You can't be trusted to go alone outside without causing a ruckus!" the blond said his reasons with a tone that speaks nothing but the truth.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Exactly what it means!" Sabo huffed as he jumped out of the bed and prepared to take off, "Watch Luffy, if his fever runs up again then call Uncle Mihawk or Mr. Trafalgar." He instructed as he closed the door not waiting for a response since he knew what it will be.

"Why the hell would I call the creepy doctor!" still Ace shouted his complains.

 

* * *

Law really liked New World City since it has the most advanced technology in almost everything. The only thing that he hates was the changing of weather so rapidly. He was just taking a walk this morning and the wind was just fine and now it was blazing hot. He can understand if the warmth was your normal afternoon but its freaking 40 degrees Celsius! You can cook an egg with the floor!

"It's so hot…" Law complained as he walked the streets. Why did misfortunes follow him one after another?

He was planning to stay at home but found out that his fridge was empty so he had to go out to restock. With no choice at all he grabbed his keys only to found out that his car was not working, he forgot to bring it to Franky House yesterday to check it since he knew something was wrong with the engine. But because a lot happened yesterday he did really forgot about it. Walking was the only thing and he did only to be stuck in such a hot weather it was as if he was in the desert of Alabasta where Vivi once invited him as a summer vacation treat. And he did felt the summer that he started to hate it also.

"It's so hot…" he complained again. There were very few people outside. Of course it will be like that if the temperature was that high,

"WHY IS IT SO FREAKING HOT!" Law finally shouted to no one. Gladly the street that he was walking has no people so he did not look like a person that escaped from a mental hospital. After his outburst he slouched his back and sighed deeply, "So hot…" he mumbled as he continued to walk to find the nearest grocery store.

That was the plan if only he did not heard the voiced of someone very familiar.

"Get out of my way, mister!" was the words he heard and from that instant he knew that it belongs to a child so he turned around and didn't expect what he saw.

There in an alley was the blond brother of Luffy-ya. What was his name again? Sabo? Yeah that was his name. Anyway said child looked like attracted a bit of trouble as those three guys started ganging up on him.

"Come on brat, all we need is that you give us your money then we will leave you alone," the guy with a punk style of fashion said as he grinned.

"No way!"

"Oya, oya, looks like this one want to learn the hard way," the second guy said.

"Let's show him that he should not mess with us adults!" the third guy readied his fist and was intending to punch Sabo.

Not prepared for an offence Sabo merely shielded himself with his arms and closed his eyes preparing to received the impact that never came. Instead what he heard was a cry of pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up. There he saw the man who was about to punch him on the wall. Literally had his face smacked on the wall by a foot. The pressure was really great that it leaved cracks on the asphalt wall.

"You guys…" Sabo heard another voiced so he followed where the foot connects only to see their previous 'babysitter', "You've caught me in a bad day you know that,"

Law said those words in a low, cold tone that it could be the total opposite of the weather. He removed his foot from the face of the man and dusted his pants, "You're so unlucky."

"Bastard!" the two remaining guys pulled out switchblades from their pockets as they went into stance where they were intending to hit Law in the most vital part.

Law merely turned around with a glare, "Sabo it is right?" he asked without looking at the child.

"Ah, ahuh."

"Stand back for a minute, okay?" this time Law looked at the boy and show him one of his rarest gentle smiled that sent a light blush on Sabo's cheeks.

"O-okay," he answered as he walked a few steps away from the scene.

"Looks like you want to play the hero today, brother."

"Too bad you will not leave here alive." They snarled at Law who was currently busy in searching his clothes and appearing like he has no care at all to his assailants.

"I know I put it here somewhere…" Law mumbled as he continued his search.

"Listen to us!" they both shout as they jumped and lifted their blades up in the air.

Meanwhile Law pulled out something metallic from his right sleeve, "Found it…" he smirked without further ado he throw the thin metal objects to the two in front of him and in just second they fall on the ground.

"W-what the hell…"

"I-I can't move…"

That was then they noticed that what was thrown at them were needles that hit several parts of their body,

"Man, I was saving that to show it to Eustass-ya…" Law lamented for a second before turning his face in the form of a sadist, "Oh, well looks like you will suffer the harsh weathers of New World City for a while. I hit a lot of pressure points in your body to render it useless after all.”

"W-what?"

"I remember you! You're the surgeon of death, Trafalgar Law!" the other guy said in recognition,

"Were, my dear friend, were the surgeon of death," Law corrected as he walked away from them. It was a good thing that Sabo was a good distance away so he didn't hear anything from the conversation. Back in his not so stellar years, Law, Eustass, Killer, Zoro, and Sanji were once a gang. When he said gang it means the group of people who fights other groups. Be it for glory or to pass boredom. The thing was Law was only in once but got out immediately for it only brought painful memories. Still he was the one who patched up his friends when they were severely hurt. Eustass and the others only stopped fighting other gangs when Smoker got a hold of them.

 "Now," Law called the attention of the blond, "Where shall we go?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 

That was what happened so now Sabo was stuck in a café with a withered Law. It looks like the doctor was not used in hot weathers. Or he simply had a weak stamina against heat.

"Here is you iced tea and mango parfait," the waitress said as she put two iced tea and parfait on the table,

"Thanks," Sabo said out of politeness where Law's thanks was muffled by the table from the way his face was slumped on it which made the waitress giggled.

When the waitress was out of sight silence was regained again.

"U-um… Trafalgar…san?" Sabo started but then he shrieked when the withered hands suddenly took a grab from the glass of ice tea and the owner of the appendage drank it until it was empty,

"Ah! That was refreshing!" Law finally spoke as his thirst subsided, "So, why were you in town again?" he started asking as he ate his own parfait while Sabo settled on his drink.

"I'm supposed to buy food and medicine for Luffy," Sabo answered readily as he took a sip.

"Eh…" Law said. He rest his left cheek on his palm as the spoon dangled from his mouth. He stared at Sabo for a long while that unnerved the kid.

"What is it?! You've got something to say then say it!" the blond snapped without thinking.

"Sorry, sorry," Law apologized as he took the spoon out of his mouth, "It's just that you're not as talkative as Luffy-ya, huh?"

"Luffy?"

"Remember when you guys stayed at my house? I just asked one question to Luffy-ya then he started babbling non-stop." The doctor recalled as he continued eating. Sabo remembered that too, he was really trying his best that time to stop Ace from hitting Luffy so the youngest would shut up.

And why was he eating the cold sweet treat like that?! Don’t he get some kind of brain freeze from how fast he was eating it?!

"Hey, what is wrong with Luffy-ya?" Law continued to ask. Sabo was shocked that it only took Law a few minutes to finish the large parfait.

"Huh?" Sabo was caught off guard at the question.

"You said Luffy-ya needs medicine, so what is wrong with him?"

"Ah, Luffy has a fever."

"Hmm… then what kind of sickness the doctor told that he has?"

This question was not met by answer instead Sabo decided to eat his parfait hoping that Law will dropped off the subject. Sadly the surgeon didn't.

"Oi, oi, you're going to buy medicines without knowing what he has?"

"It's just a fever…" Sabo mumbled.

Law narrowed his eyes at that kind of reasoning, "Listen to me. A fever is just a symptom not a sickness. If he has a fever then something in or out of his body was infected. If this infection was not fought by the right antibiotics then the drugs that you will give to him might worsen his condition."

Sabo looked down. He knew that Trafalgar-san had a point. Actually he already knew that that was what they were supposed to do since from the start… still…

"I'm coming to your house to check on him," Law stated as he stood up and search his wallet in order to pay the bill.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Sabo interrupted. If Trafalgar shows at their house then he knows what kind of hell will Ace raised, "I have the list of Luffy's symptoms!" he confessed.

"Huh?" Law raised an eyebrow as he took a seat again.

"I don't know anything about medicines so I was intending to asked the pharmacist on what I should buy based on the symptoms," Sabo said as he handed to Law a blue notebook which immediately scanned by the doctor.

"You're a very detailed kid, huh?" he commented as he saw how each sentenced used a clear description based on what the kid saw, "It's not that bad," he finally declared as he closed the notebook, "He only has tonsillitis, so you should finished that parfait already."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that after you eat we will buy the medicines needed and some grocery." Law declared.

From that moment Sabo realized that he already admires Doctor Trafalgar Law just like how he looked up to Shanks.


	6. Road to Acceptance—Ace's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace's stubborn side know its limits.....I guess...

**Chapter 6: Road to Acceptance—Ace's Acceptance**

 

A week had already passed since Luffy got sick. Ace was glad that his little brother was finally feeling better though a part of him was slightly annoyed at the noisiness. Another thing that was bothering him was ever since Sabo got back from buying the medicines needed the blond got this distant look in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to answer a problem that could not be solved in an instance.

This change of moods has been bothering Ace for a while.

When they were finally released from the clutches of Kalifa-sensei (Detention which he dubbed as hell), both he and Sabo ran as fast as they can to meet their little brother. Ace was expecting the lonely stare and silent nod from Luffy since it was always like that from the previous days so imagined his shock when the strawhat wearing boy suddenly jumped on them and tackled him and Sabo on the ground. He was about to shout at Luffy but the sound of laughter stopped him. Ace heard Luffy's laugh again. It was like forever since that happened when in reality it was just a few weeks. His little brother was backing again to his normal self.

Normal which means that everything would be chaotic since an energetic Luffy was a magnet for trouble.

As much as he wanted to question Luffy on what happened to lift up his moods he didn't. Ace was scared that the patched wound will be opened again. He did not mind if he was the one hurting but it was a whole another story if Luffy or Sabo was the one who was feeling pain. Especially if it is a pain that could not be healed by pills or stitches.

He did say that he will not pry for the details so that's it.

Though it was another road to take when Sabo, who was trying to be happy to cheer up Luffy, was the one who was feeling down the blond was frowning for long times when he thought that no one was looking at him. A part of Ace was glad that his brother was no longer trying to put a façade but of all people Ace also knew that Sabo was not the type of person to wear his emotions. It was always him who lets his emotions rule his instincts and not the blond.

But just like what he said to himself about Luffy's condition he will not pry the details from Sabo. This promise was harder to keep though.

A week…

It was already a week since the turnaround of emotions!

Ace has patience but the thread of his patience was very thin.

"Neh, Sabo how should I solve this?" Luffy asked as he pointed at a simple addition and subtraction of fractions.

Right now they were currently in the living room doing their homeworks. Although Ace was not really answering his because he was busy in observing his brothers. His eyebrows were itching from irritation.

"Sabo!" Luffy tried to call the attention of the blond again which cause a startled response.

Ace narrowed his eyes. Sabo was always aware of his surroundings. Being called twice was something that rarely happens.

"W-what is it again, Luffy?" Sabo took a look at his little brother's notes. He was aware that Ace was staring at him for a while now and it was unnerving him. He didn't know what he did to cause such a reaction from the freckled boy, "Oh…first you have to find the common denominator then…"

Ace's eyebrows twitched twice.

That awkward smile…

"Luffy," Ace called his little brother with a smile and he got 'hmm' as a response, "Why don't you take a break first? I think the math is frying your brains for a while now."

Sabo flinched at the implications. He looked up at Ace and that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

That sweet smile never means anything good….

But Luffy can't read between the lines so the expected response that Ace wanted was what he got,

"Really! Can I play?!"

"As long as you are in your room." His freckled face brother gave a yes with added instructions.

Luffy wasted no time as he ran upstairs in case Ace changed his mind.

Now having the nuisance gone Ace turned to his blond brother who was trying to escape,

"And where are you going?" Ace asked with his sweet smile.

"I-I-I need to go to the bathroom…" Sabo was shaking in fear right now. Ace has that effect on him when the 'brother mode' was switched on.

"Surely that can wait, yes?"

"H-hai…" leaving no room for protest he sat again.

"So, tell me," Ace started and his sweet smile was replaced by a frown with a stare that was preparing to jump on its prey, "What's bothering you?"

"H-huh? Nothing, nothing is bothering me Ace. Nothing at all! You're just imagining things…" Sabo shook his head to prove that there was really nothing that's bothering him.

"Really?"

"That's right Ace! I'm telling the truth!"

"You know, you're a terrible liar like Luffy when you are nervous." Ace commented as he brought his fist up and without warning he hit Sabo on the head, "So tell me the truth!"

"Ouch! No need for violence!" the blond protested as he rubbed his injured head.

"I will do that again if you will not tell me the truth." Ace then took a seat beside his brother and glared at him, daring him to lie again.

On Sabo's part, the blond was having a debate inside his head. Should he tell Ace his thoughts or make an excuse? But Ace was serious about his threat and right now any lie that will come out of his mouth will be detected by his brother.

Contrary to popular belief, Ace has the ability to use his brain in a calculative manner. Though still not as smart as Sabo, it is enough to appraise someone's personality.

Whatever…

If Ace wanted to know it then he shall say it.

"Remember when Luffy got sick?" he started to make sure that Ace was grasping the storyline.

"Yeah?"

"Well you know that Luffy has a habit to sleep talk, right?" Ace nodded at him saying that he knows it, "He said, no he asked if Trafalgar-san can be our 'Daddy'."

There was a moment of silence as Sabo stared at his brother's blank face. He knew that Ace was processing the words inside his head. He knew also the possible scenarios that would play out when the words finally sink in.

" _What did you say?_ " Ace finally spoke with a promise threat in his voice.

Sabo just sighed at the reply he got, "See? I knew you would react this way that's why I didn't tell you. You're so volatile."

"There's more to it, right?" Ace could feel that Sabo was leaving parts of the whole story.

If it was just about Luffy having sleep talks then the blond will not be this too distracted. Yes, it was expected that he will not say it to Ace but day dreaming because of it was a different matter.

A dress is not made with just a cloth.

"I told you it was just that."

"No," Ace pressed the matter more, "You're hiding me something. So either you tell me or we can fight fist to fist right here, right now." He growled when the blond was being too stubborn for his own good.

"You know curiosity kills the cat, right?"

"Don't act so smart, Sabo, cats have nine lives." He retorted with a huff.

"Fine," Sabo conceded because if he will not then this conversation might take a whole day and night. He wanted to sleep also, "When I went out to buy Luffy's medicines I met Trafalgar-san."

"And?"

"He rescued me from a bunch of thugs." Sabo said casually with a shrugged of his shoulders, "It was awesome how he rendered their body useless with just a sway of his hands!"

"What?" Ace was not that affected at hearing that Sabo was cornered because he and the blond could take on any adults with just their fist…though sometimes Sabo chose to hit them with a pipe. It was the second sentence that made him narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What what? Aren't you happy that he saved me?" Sabo was having enough of Ace's stubbornness towards adults, "Well here's a fact brother, not all adults are bad."

That was the last line.

"Shut up!" with too much anger Ace chose to flip the table.

"I have enough of your attitude Ace!" Sabo also reached the last thread of his patience, "Stop thinking that everything is black and white! As much as you want to deny it the truth is that we still need someone we can depend on, someone who is much older than us!"

"Do you know what you are talking about? Do you understand the words coming out from your mouth?!" Ace was really furious at this point at what he was hearing from his brother.

"I do! And you can't make me to take it back because it's the reality that you need to face!"

"SHUT UP!" Ace shouted too loud that Sabo was forced to shut his mouth.

It was too loud that they heard someone running downstairs and Luffy's body was revealed from the door. He was panting heavily because he ran all the way to the living room.

Earlier he was a little suspicious also at what was happening between his two brothers but didn't pay too much attention thinking that they were just being their weird normal selves. But now hearing them throwing shouts at each other he thought that his brothers were trying to kill each other.

"Luffy!" Ace called his little brother and stared at him with angered eyes that Luffy flinched at its intensity, "Why did you think that the creepy doctor can be our 'Daddy'?"

"Huh?" taken back by the sudden question he just looked back with a dumb expression, "Traffy is good and I like him because he was like Shanks."

That was really it, the line that Ace was trying not to be broken was snapped into pieces.

"You two…" his body was trembling with different emotions all at once, "You're trying to forget Shanks, are you?"

It was not really a question, it was more like a statement.

"Wha- no Ace! Why would we forget Shanks?" Sabo protested at the accusation.

"Stop making excuses! You are trying to forget him!"

"You're the one who should stop making excuses!" Sabo did not know what was happening inside Ace's head but enough is enough, "And stop accusing us with no proof!"

Luffy did not know how to stop his brothers. It was usually him and Ace who was fighting and Sabo was always the one who stopped them. But now, truth be told, if an angry Ace scares Luffy then an angry Sabo scared him more.

"Stop it…" Luffy murmured under his breath.

"I don't need proof at all it is already written already your face!"

"Stop it…" this time Luffy tried to make his voice louder.

"What proof?! I think you need to wear glasses so you can have a better view of your surroundings!"

"Stop it…" it was like Luffy's pleas was being drowned by a poisonous stir of emotions.

"And I think you need to open your ears to hear clearly your own words!"

"I said…" Luffy took a deep breath, "STOP IT!" he shouted really loud that the other two was forced to acknowledge his presence again which they forgot because of their verbal fight.

Seeing Luffy's distressed face and eyes that were ready to cry made them to shut up. Both were ashamed that they act like selfish jerks around their little brother. Sabo sighed heavily and walked towards the door where Luffy is.

"I'm going to cool my head. Don't knock on my door." With that said Sabo went to his own room.

Luffy stared where Sabo disappeared then looked back at Ace who was facing the ground. He did not know what was happening but he had a wild guess that it was because of something he did. What was that he got no clue at all, but seeing his brothers fight with pure hatred in their eyes was not a sight to behold at all.

"Ace…" Luffy called out but before he got a chance to speak further Ace ran away from him, away from them, "Ace!" he called out again when he saw Ace ran outside of their home. He wanted to chase after him but then decided not to.

There are times where someone needs to be alone.

* * *

 

"World… tell me, do you really hate my existence?" Law mumbled as he walked the street where heavy rain made it difficult for him to hold his umbrella.

He loved New World City, okay. It was the weather that makes him to hate it sometimes.

Wait he said it before right?

He finally had the time to take his car to Franky House and the owner told him that he can get it tomorrow. He was thankful that it will not take that long to drive his car again. That time he was thanking the world for making it sunny but after saying his thanks a heavy pour greeted him. His clothes were soaked that he needed to go to the nearest department store and buy new ones to wear. Good thing was that store still has his favorite hoodie and spotted pants. Then with no choice he also bought an umbrella so that he can walk his way home and sleep.

He should have just stayed at the store and waited for the rain to stop.

Why that is when you need the weather to shift fast from rainy to sunny the opposite always happens?

He was tired because he took the night shift. All he wanted was to sleep! Is that too hard for the world to comprehend!

Complaining will get him nowhere but it didn't stop him from cursing every deity he knew for making him have the worst luck of all times. He could be in Guinness Book of Records as 'Man who has the worst luck of all Times' how hilarious could that be?

His inner loathing to the world moments was stopped abruptly when his eyes caught the figure of a small child. Weird, these past few days he always saw familiar faces of children. He should stop going to the pediatrician section just to visit Penguin and Shachi. Narrowing his eyes a little he noticed that, in fact, he knew who the child was running in this heavy rain. Why is that he always encounter one of the trios? And this one was the one who has a hostile record against adults.

He didn't move at first. Just watching where the child will go. It looked like he had a very bad day. Dare he said it, much bad than he has right now.

But this decision didn't last long when he saw…Ace was his name right? Yes, when he saw Ace made a turn where the sign 'Do not Enter' was. It was obvious that the child didn't notice it because he was staring straight ahead. That and the sign was toppled down by the strong winds.

Damn! That area was prone to a landslide that was why it was closed down. The government must make studier warning signs next time.

Abandoning his umbrella on the ground, Law chased after the child. It went unnoticed to him that his phone that was placed in his pants' back pocket had fallen on the ground also.

Was it bad luck or good luck to him?

Ace did not care where he was going at all. All he wanted was to go as far away as he could. He had done it again! He let his anger rule his judgment! Damn it! He must have hurt Sabo real bad from his words. He should have listened with a clear mind. Why he can't do such a simple thing?!

He did not care that the rain was soaking him deeper.

He just wished that the rain could wash away all his sins.

He ran and ran until he heard a rumbling sound. Curiosity getting better at him he stopped and looked around. The place was not familiar at him at all. Where was he now? But then he heard the rumbling noise again and looked from side to side. Seeing nothing there, he looked up. That was when realization dawned at him on what was causing that noise.

_Landslide_

He should run! He knew he should run but his feet came numb. It's either from too much running or he was too scared to move. Whatever it was though he really need to move away or else he will be buried alive.

" _Move!"_  Ace thought as he tried to make a step,  _"Move, damn it!"_

It was race against time as the muddy matter came nearer and nearer at him until the only thing he could do was to cover his head with his arms.

He was expecting pain and pain he did felt. But it was more like being tossed aside with a large force than being buried to the ground. He could feel the droplets of rain against his skin instead of muddy texture of the soil. That was when it registered to him that he was laying on the ground away from the area of the landslide. Shakily he stood up, he heaved a couple of times before looking out. His eyes widened when he saw a figure having half of his body buried by the earth.

He was pushed away by this man.

"Even the earth hates me…" Ace heard the man mumbled. The guy looked up at him and he immediately knew who the one who saved him was, he does not know if he should be happy or angry at this scenario.

"Are you okay?" Law asked. He knew that he should ask for help or his lungs will not survive from too much pressure. But first things first.

Ace eyes dilated. He wanted to shout, to curse at this man who was the root of all his problems right now. But he could not find the energy to do so because deep down he knew that this creepy doctor was not really at fault at all. It was all him, it was always Ace fault that things go to worst.

Being drained like a battery without charged, Ace sat on the wet ground and started to release his frustrated tears.

"H-hey…what's wrong? Did I hurt you when I pushed you away?" Law asked as he lifted his head higher. He received a sign of no, "Then what's wrong?"

"Why…" Ace hiccupped as he tried to form his words, "Why did you save me?"

"Wha-" but he was not given a chance to respond when Ace spoke again.

"Why did you save someone like me?! I should have just died! I should have not been alive from the start! I don't deserve to live at all! Everything that gets near around me gets destroyed because of me!" Ace shouted as he tried to wipe his tears so it will stop from falling but his attempts were futile.

Somehow those words sent a bolt of irritation in Law's nerves that he didn't control his hand from slapping the child on the face real hard that he saw his handprint on Ace's cheek. Ace was shocked too because it was the first time that he received something like that.

"Don't say that." Law scolded him, "You think you are the number one is whishing that he should not been alive in this earth? Well, guess what, you are not." He took a deep breath, he knew talking at his current condition was not advisable at all but he needed to stab his point in the child's mind, "Everyone deserves to live. If you think that everything around you gets destroyed then that is because you are weak. Become stronger than you are now, prove to the world that it is wrong for belittling your capacity. Prove to them that Shanks is not wrong for raising you and your brothers." Another deep breath, his vision was slowly fading but he did not concern himself about it because he knew he made his point judging from the shocked expression of Ace. That or he was still surprised from his slap, "Life is a gift not a curse. Live with no regrets. You should do something worthwhile to it."

Ace eyes widened as he heard that same phrase from a certain redhead when he opened up to him for the first time.

" _Ace, Life is a gift not a curse you should live with no regrets."_  Ace heard Shank's voice all over again and a new wave of tears came spilling out.

"Do you understand me?" Law asked as he rested his chin on the ground. Looking up for too long was giving him a stiff neck.

"Uhm!" Ace nodded as he wiped his tears away.

"Good, now could you call for help? I think any minute now I'm going to pass out…"

"WHAT!" Ace crying stopped all at once as he walked around and started digging.

"Hey, hey, hey! I said call for help not dig, you idiot!" Law shouted as he saw the actions he got from Ace.

"Shut up creepy doctor I'm not going to leave you alone in here." Ace insulted back.

Law was about to answered back but another voice joined them.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Looking up, Ace saw a man with flaming red hair. The color was not similar to Shanks though. The man had both an expression of annoyance and worry on his face. He remembered this guy, he was one of the people who attended Shanks' funeral.

"Ish that yush Eushtashh-yah?" the doctor mumbled. His words can't be comprehended clearly because Law let his face fall on the ground. He has no energy to look up again.

"Yeah, it's me." Eustass answered as he motioned for the kid to move away. Seeing the non-verbal command Ace walked away warily, "I'm going to pull you out, okay?"

"Thash okay…"

Eustass took hold of Trafalgar's waist and at the count of three he pulled the doctor out of the mound. Ace was taken back from the strength of the man. How could he do that?! It was like the doctor was nothing but a piece of paper.

"How did you know I'm here?" Law dusted off his pants but he knew the stains will be there unless he tossed it in washing machine.

"I found your phone lying on the ground in front of the sign 'Do not Enter'." To prove his point he dangled out the said device, "You're the only person I know who has a creepy smiley sticker at the back of their phone and a chibified polar bear as wallpaper."

"Shut up," Law snatched the device from Kidd's hand, "His name is Bepo not 'chibified polar bear'."

"Whatever," Kidd rolled his eyes to the child's direction then back to Law, "I want an explanation but I think I could guess what happened in here so I'll just give you two a ride to your houses."

"That would be great," Law replied in a mock gratitude but then he turned to Ace, "Let's go, shall we?" he smiled and offered his hand.

At first Ace hesitated but then he accepted it. He received a gentle smile from the doctor and walked side by side.

Life is a gift not a curse.


	7. Accepted to be a Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new door to be opened. But will the past allow him to move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay, let's face it, it's been a very long time since I last updated this story here in Ao3 and I will not be surprised if all of you went to my FF account to read up to the latest chapter. But! I will try to post my revised (as much as possible) chapters here from now on. It will be really slow though for sure.
> 
> Also, you can visit me in my tumblr account:  
> gdesertsand.tumblr.com  
> You can ask me here about my fics and you can send requests also of stories you want me to write as long as I know the fandom and I like the request. So far I am writing Hetalia fics and I am slowly getting back in One Piece also.
> 
> You can also visit the tumblr account shared by both me and my awesome friend CodeVassie:  
> codeandsandshenanigans.tumblr.com
> 
> Now! Here is chapter 7 but as I have said before, I will not be surprised if all of you went to my FF account to read up to the latest chapter.
> 
> (I do not own One Piece)

**Chapter 7: Accepted to be a Daddy**

Eustass Kidd was having test of wits with all the documents on his table. Seriously if he knew that this will be his job maybe he should just dump it to the next guy and changed his name and identity so that there will be no reason for him to be the heir. Sadly he didn't know so now he was suffering. How can you blame him?! He thought he will have the chance to act like a king!

Wait, that was an exaggeration of things.

But why does he need to read all this shit again? Why can't Killer do this?

Because he was the boss, right…. Great.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts in burning all the papers in front of him. Finally! Something that could get his eyes off those stupid things! Voicing to whomever it was on the other side to come in the door creaked open. Another thing, why was it so silent in this building? Anyone who was not familiar in here may think that it his haunted.

"Yo," Killer's greeting to his friend. He knew that Kidd really hates sitting in long hours with nothing to do but to read and sign his paperworks, "Want to have a break?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm the boss in here I can took a break anytime, right? But I can't because a certain blond was forcing me to read all this shit." Kidd growled with annoyance. Who is the boss in here, him or Killer? What's this uneven authority of ranks?

"If I will not do that, then those what you call 'shit' will be accumulating dust by now." The blond retorted back as he closed the door and walked near the table where Eustass is.

"Damn right."

"Anyway, I'm here to send my report to you."

"What! Are you sure you don't hate me to the core?" Kidd asked as the thought of another folder being added to the mountain he had entered his mind.

"Don't worry I still have an inkling of sympathy to you so I decided for an oral report." Then he pulled up one of the chairs that was for guests and sat in front of the redhead, "It's about Trafalgar Law."

Any insults that Kidd was forming in his mind were forgotten and he abandoned the folder he was holding when Killer said that he was submitting his report. Every ounce of attention was given to his blond friend.

When Killer saw that Kidd was ready to listen he took a deep breath, "I met Trafalgar's psychiatrist."

Well that was not the kind of start that Kidd was expecting. Maybe along the lines of, 'He was abused when he was a child' or something. On the second thought that kind of start should be expected since a psychiatrist was needed to deal with traumas. So all he did as a response was to raise an eyebrow.

"She told me that Trafalgar was rescued by the government."

"I've been thinking something like that since Smoker was said to be his adopted father." Kidd commented as he tried to remember some facts about his doctor friend.

"You better ready yourself when you here the next lines." Killer advised with somber tone, "He was raised as a murderer and torturer. She said that if he will not do what was commanded then Trafalgar will be imprisoned in a room full of corpses."

Kidd turned pale at what he heard. Like he said he was expecting a story of child abused but… being raised as a murderer? That's sick! So all the flashbacks, the moments where Trafalgar seemed to be disgusted by his own existence, the things he was muttering when he was having episodes… all of it was because of that?

"You need to take a walk." Killer said as he saw the shocked state of his friend. The blond was no stranger at these stories but when you hear that someone very closed to you experienced it were like you saw death in front of you.

Without saying anything Kidd stood up and walked away. He didn't notice that he was out of the building already or that he was waltzing in a rainy weather. All he could think was the words he heard from Killer. It was a miracle that Trafalgar could smile now and joke around. If he was in his position he might have already been a total psychopath. Someone who would kill anyone in a whim.

His absent minded walking only stopped when he saw something lying on the cement ground being soaked by water from the sky. It was some kind of a rectangular object. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was a phone. He did not know what urge him to pick it up but he was glad that he did. At the back he saw the familiar creepy smiley sticker.

_Trafalgar's phone…_

To make sure that his theory was correct he opened it and the screen showed a chibified polar bear in a children's show which Trafalgar really likes. For all his twenty-one year old life he could not think of an explanation about why his surgeon friend liked that particular a character. In a children's show nonetheless!

Wait this is not the time to think about it.

Kidd looked around, if Trafalgar's phone was here then there is a possibility that the guy was somewhere around. That was the time that he noticed the warning sign that was toppled down on the ground. Maybe by the winds…hey this place was prone to landslides…

As he remembered this Kidd ran to that direction with a bad hunch on his gut. He did not like at all at the hints he was receiving right now. His boots were making splashing noises as he ran and ran until he saw a kid digging on the mountain soil. A landslide, and someone was buried under it.

When he got closer he saw that the one who was buried was Trafalgar himself!

"What the hell happened in here?" was all he could say as he kneel down next to the boy to see the damage that had been done already.

"Ish that yush Eustashh-yah?" he heard Trafalgar's question.

Good, at least he was still conscious.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered as he finally made a decision on how to lift his friend from the ground. He then motioned the boy to step back.

When the boy was nowhere where he could be a disturbance Kidd then walked in front of Trafalgar whose face was already implanted on the ground. Was he still awake?

"I'm going to pull you out okay?" he asked again to help his friend to stay awake.

"Thash okay…"

Hearing the consent he took hold of Trafalgar's waist and with relative eased he pulled him out of the mound.

Regaining his balance he saw that Trafalgar was already dusting his pants. For someone who had just been half buried he sure bounce back faster than anyone could imagine. Kidd wanted to shout at him. About how could he be so careless and acting like an idiot enough to be a victim of landslide.

"How did you know I'm here?" the question he received that was when he remembered the phone.

"I found your phone lying on the ground in front of the sign 'Do not Enter'." To prove his point he dangled out the said device, "You're the only person I know who has a creepy smiley sticker at the back of their phone and a chibified polar bear as wallpaper."

"Shut up," Trafalgar grumbled as he snatched his phone from Eustass, ""His name is Bepo not 'chibified polar bear'."

"Whatever," Kidd rolled his eyes to the child's direction then back to his friend. He could already guessed what happened. The kid ran away and Trafalgar chased after him. Wait wasn't that Shanks' kid? "I want an explanation but I think I could guess what happened in here so I'll just give you two a ride to your houses."

"That would be great." Trafalgar replied in a mock attitude.

Not in the mood to deal with his friend's antics he pulled out his phone from his jacket and called Killer to bring his car to where they are. It didn't take that long for the blond to pick them up. Kidd was about to take a seat on the front when Killer get out from the driver's seat and tossed the key to him. Without words of explanation the blond just wave goodbye and walked away.

That guy….

"What's wrong with Killer-ya?" Trafalgar asked after guiding the child inside the car and fastening the seatbelt

"Nothing." The redhead answered and started the engine.

Trafalgar just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat beside the kid.

* * *

 

"Neh, Sabo…" Luffy whined for the umpteenth time. It was hours already since Ace had gone outside and Sabo was still locking himself in his room, "Come out already…" he pleaded. Their home was so silent he could not take it anymore.

Why his brothers were acting so stubborn sometimes? Seriously, wasn't he supposed to be the one who has a thickhead?

Luffy's musings stopped when he heard the 'tap tap' sound on the wooden floor. He turned his eyes towards the direction of the noise and saw Ace drenched from top to toe. So the additional sound came from the droplets of water. They stared at each other for a moment and soon reached an understanding. Luffy stood up and walked downstairs.

Leaving his brothers to make a solution to their problem.

When Ace was sure that his little brother was gone he went to the earlier position of Luffy where he found him. Letting his head to rest on the door he stared up at the ceiling. On the other side Sabo was having the very exact posed that you could say they were almost in perfect symmetry. He knew that it was Ace on the other side now and not Luffy anymore.

"Neh, Sabo…" Ace started the conversation but he let the silence first to follow that. He felt that the blond didn't move, waiting for whatever he was supposed to say, "…I'm sorry…" he finally muttered.

Sabo's eyes widened at what he heard. Ace never apologized, of all his time he had been with him the freckled boy never say his apology verbally. When Ace knew he had done something wrong he will fix it, no words involved. Now, hearing him saying those words that Sabo thought was out of his brother's vocabulary then some deep reflection happened while he was running outside.

Outside Ace pulled his head down to his knees curling into a ball before continuing, "I'm sorry for accusing you that you were trying to forget Shanks. I was so upset that I didn't consider your and Luffy's feelings. I'm sorry for not listening to you first and threw insults at you. I'm sorry that I let my pride rule my judgment…" by now tears slowly trailed down his cheeks, "…I'm really sorry…so please…don't hate me!" he was trying to muffle his cry so that Luffy will not hear it but he knew he could not conceal it from Sabo because the blond has sharp ears, "I can't bear it if you or Luffy will hate me…" he shut his eyes waiting for his brother to say something.

At first he didn't received anything, fearing that Sabo was weighing the options between hating and loving he curled himself further. But not five second passed the door suddenly opened that he yelped in surprised and fall down on the floor. Having his head hit the ground not so gently he winced in pain. When he opened his eyes he saw that Sabo was staring back at him.

"Sa…bo?" he called out but then he didn't have the chance to speak further as the blond kneeled on the floor above his head and hit him with a fist, "Ouch! What was that for!?" Ace screamed as he sat down and faces the blond, who was yet to show the emotions in his eyes, but then Sabo engulfed him in a hug,

"Idiot," Sabo finally spoke, "Why would I hate you? I will never hate you. No matter what kind of idiot you turned out to be you're still my brother." He gently caressed the untamed raven haired of his brother, "If you start to lose your path then I will drag you back to the correct road."

Ace was shocked but then he returned the hug and let his tears continue to flow down on Sabo's shirt, "You know I'm not the one with direction problems. It's Luffy." He complained but there is no real frustration in his tone.

Sabo only chuckled as he soothed his brother that everything will be alright.

Outside the house Law was staring at the only light on the second floor that it was as if he can see what was happening inside. Kidd, however, was staring at the rearview mirror to analyzed his friend through the reflection.

When the doctor was getting unnerved at the attention that the redhead was giving to him he turned his head with exasperation written on his face, "What is it?"

"What do you mean?" Kidd tried to play dumb but of course he knew that it would not work. Still it was fun to get on Trafalgar's nerves sometimes.

"You know very well what I mean. You've been staring at me for the whole time ever since you pulled me out of the landslide."

"You're just imagining it." Kidd replied smoothly as he started the engine and drove to North Blue to dropped Trafalgar.

The journey was silent and Law didn't pressed on the matter anymore as he sensed the unusual atmosphere that enveloped his friend/enemy. He will listen when Eustass was ready to tell it to him. Upon reaching his house he jumped out of the car and bid the redhead goodbye.

His first priority was to take a bath and that he did after entering his house. Letting the lukewarm water to wash away the dirt on his body, he grabbed his lemon scented soap and started scrubbing. When he was sure that there was no more mud or soap attached on him he turned off the shower and covered the lower half of his body with a white fluffy towel and went upstairs to put some clothes on. Putting on a plain black shirt and sweatpants he decided that it was done and time to make dinner for himself.

That was the next tasked… but it was delayed as he saw that someone barged in his house without asking permission. Again.

In the kitchen he found Smoker in exactly where he saw him a week ago. Great, what they will be talking now?

"What?" Law asked in his defense as he leaned on the wall facing Smoker.

"You know very well why I'm here, brat." Smoker replied as he lighted his tobacco, "And I still not approved to your decision."

"And I tell you that you can't make me changed it." He growled at his adopted father.

"Law, there is so much risk in what you are going to do."

"I know that." He narrowed his eyes, if he will have to fight the government itself then he will do it as long as he will have the custody to those three.

"No you don't! You're risking your life and career! You know that we just faked your background so you can move in the society with ease and to reach your dream to be a surgeon! If it goes out to public that you're mentally unstable by staying with children and having an episode then you will be locked up in the hospital!" Smoker scolded his 'son'. Why he can't grasp it? If everything went awry then the years of protection will turn to nothing.

"I know!" Law shouted to earn some attention, "I know…" he mumbled weakly as he stared at Smoker with guilt on his eyes, "But I need to do this…please, let me do it…"

Smoker was taken aback by the sudden conviction of Law. Why was he doing this? What made him to think that it was his job to take care of the kids? That is when he finally realized the glint on his 'son's' eyes. Somehow Law saw something, probably a part of himself from the past, to the children that he take it to himself that it was his duty to preserve it and not to let it go in the path where he had gone through.

He sighed…it was such a trouble.

"Fine," he uttered though a bit reluctant, "Do what you want."

* * *

 

Getting along was really the best! The trio was back on the living room resuming their interrupted tasked in finishing their assignment after it was done Sabo heated their dinner while Ace and Luffy set the table and started eating on the dining area. The subjects of their talks were nonsense but it still made them laugh in the end. That is until Ace approached a touchy topic.

"Hey," Ace smiled gently towards his two brothers that Luffy and Sabo can't help but to shiver at the sight of it still they wait to hear for whatever he has to say, "Do you really want to have Trafalgar Law as our new 'Daddy'?"

Hearing the question Luffy didn't process the question in his head as he jumped up and down on his seat as he answered, "Yes! Traffy was really cool!"

"Really?" Ace asked still having his smile…weird.

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

Sabo was horrified at what was happening. Was this really the Ace that he knew or something happened and his brother was replaced by someone who was a total opposite of the hot headed freckled boy? Immediately the blond didn't waste any time as he put his palm on Ace's forehead to check his temperature.

"Are you okay, Ace? Are you dizzy? Is there something that is hurting you?" Sabo proceeded in examining Ace to the point of lifting his shirt up to see if he had some bruises or anything along those lines. Luffy, on the other hand, just stared at them with blank eyes trying to make sense to his older brother's actions.

"Come on Sabo, I'm fine." He reassured the other as he put on his shirt again. If he didn't stop the blond then his shorts might be pull down also, "I was just saying that I agree in having Trafalgar Law as our new 'Daddy'."

If Sabo was shocked before now he was feeling like he was hit by a tsunami as Ace's said those words with the most innocent smile he ever saw.

Was this a dream, reality or nightmare?

Having an overload of processing Sabo fainted on the spot.

"Sabo!" both Ace and Luffy shouted at the same time.


End file.
